When Obsession Becomes a Reality
by x-The Devil's Advocate-x
Summary: Three fan girls find themselves sucked into Potc.  One of them wants to win Jack's heart, one of them wants to save Barbossa from his impending death, and the third just wants to get into the navy boys' pants.  Will they reach their goals?  Click and see!
1. Sucked In

_Hello all! *waves* How are you today? I hope you're all having a wonderful Easter! Anyways, this is my first fangirls Pirates of the Caribbena fic. It's based after me and my two friends, Flik-wishes and Hopeless-romance45. :) I'm not too good at writing comedy/humor, so please be easy on me. This takes place during Curse of the Black Pearl. Your reviews would definitely be appreciated! Thanks all for taking the time to read. :)_

* * *

Smash, bang, boom! Thunder shook the house as three girls huddled around a laptop watching videos on YouTube. The three girls were best friends: Alicia, Felicity (who went by Flik), and Jenna. They were having a sleepover, but the thunderstorm was keeping them from sleeping. YouTube seemed the perfect distraction in a time like this.

"Let's watch the trailer for the new Pirates movie!" Jenna suggested as she looked over Alicia's shoulder at the computer screen.

"Okay," Alicia agreed as she searched for the trailer to the fourth Pirates of the Caribbean movie. "I still want to know what happens to Barbossa. Is he going to join Jack? I see them together later on in the trailer."

"I wish I could play Penelope Cruz's part," Flik sighed dreamily.

Rolling her eyes, Jenna replied, "Let me guess, because then you could kiss Jack? I don't really like Penelope Cruz much myself, to be honest. I mean, there's nothing wrong with her exactly, but I don't particularly like her. I just hope they don't decide to kill Groves and Gillette. That would be so unfair. They keep killing all the cute English guys!"

"Aw, cheer up, Jenna!" Alicia said, "You can always go back and watch the first three films." Jenna nodded, but still didn't look too convinced as they finished watching the trailer. After that, the girls looked for something else to watch. Jenna peered at the related links and pointed to a link that led to the trailer of the first movie, Curse of the Black Pearl.

"Let's watch that," Jenna suggested. "I love Curse of the Black Pearl!"

As Alicia clicked on the link, Flik nodded, "I love it too. Ooo, look! There's Johnny Depp! And Jack Davenport too!" Flik pointed excitedly at the screen as Jack Sparrow and James Norrington appeared. All three girls continued to watch the trailer with glazed eyes.

"Jack is pretty cute," Jenna agreed, "And Damian O'Hare is hot too."

"I like Geoffrey Rush," Alicia added as Barbossa took Jack's and Norrington's places on the little computer screen.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom and a smashing noise outside. The thunderstorm was obviously getting worse. Lightning flashed outside the window, lighting up the whole house. An ominous rumbling continued outside as the computer froze. Sparks started flying off the back of the computer, scaring all three girls half to death.

"I think I should unplug it now," Alicia commented as sparks continued to fly.

Jenna nodded, agreeing, "Yeah, good idea."

The two girls watched as Alicia went over to unplug the computer. Just as she was unplugging it, there was another loud bang outside and a huge flash of lightning. Alicia jerked her hand away from the plug, biting her lip in pain. Not realizing that she had been shocked, Jenna went over and said, "Here, let me do it."

Jenna unplugged the computer and was shocked as well. She shook her hand and gasped, "Oh shit..."

Wondering what had happened to her friends, Flik rushed over and asked, "Jenna? Alicia? Are you two alright?"

Jenna tried to stand and continued shaking her hand in annoyance, mumbling, "No, not really. Fuck, I can't even stand up." With that said, Jenna flopped back onto the floor and wrinkled up her nose as she stared murderously at her hand. "I feel so dizzy. Like I'm gonna pass out or something. Is it just me or is the world like suddenly spinning and shit?"

Alicia thought for a moment and agreed, "Yeah, sort of. My hand doesn't really hurt anymore. It just feels...strange."

Wondering what was going on with her two friends, Flik sat down between Jenna and Alicia, took their hands, and asked, "Are you two okay? Maybe I should call 911 or something. You both look pale and..."

Suddenly, there was another large flash of lightning outside. The house fell completely black and suddenly, everyone felt themselves spinning. Black obscured their vision and everyone felt dizzy. It was almost as if they were time-traveling as they flew through oblivion and landed on the hard, concrete ground with three loud, consecutive smacks.

"Damn," Jenna complained loudly, "I'm gonna have a huge bump on my head after this! Even makeup can't cover up bumps. Are you two okay? God, my head kills so much. Does anyone have some aspirin?"

"I'm okay," Alicia replied, "And sorry, I don't have any aspirin. Flik? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine," Flik replied dazedly. She looked around herself and gasped, "Bloody hell! Where are we? Wasn't it storming outside? Now it's sunny out and who are all these people? It looks like we've time-traveled! Look at how all these people are dressed."

Peering around, Jenna and Alicia saw that Flik was right. There were officers dressed in bright red uniforms and a few men in blue. Gathered around the three girls were women in long dresses and men who were also dressed up.

"Hey, you know what this reminds me of?" Jenna asked. Flik and Alicia shook their heads and waited for Jenna to explain. "It reminds me exactly of Fort Charles! And oh my god, look at all these cute English guys! I want to hug them all!"

Jenna started to get up, but Alicia tugged her back down, saying, "Jenna, we're in a strange place and we don't know anyone here. You can't just go around hugging random people. Let's be logical about this and try to figure out where we are."

"Hey you two, there's something you have to see," Flik said. "Look over there! It's Fish Lips! I think Jenna's right. I think we really are in Fort Charles. Doesn't this look exactly like Norrie's promotion ceremony?"

Alicia and Jenna followed Flik's finger and gasped. Elizabeth Swann, aka Fish Lips to Flik, was standing next to Governor Swann. She looked very hot and uncomfortable as she waved her fan, trying to get herself to cool down.

"I think you're right!" Jenna gasped in amazement. She adjusted her tank top and smirked at Elizabeth, saying, "She looks pretty uncomfortable in that corset, doesn't she? I'm glad we aren't wearing old fashioned clothes. Where's Norrie, Groves, and Gillette?"

"I dunno," Flik said, looking around. "Oh my god, look Jenna!" Flik pointed to the end of the fort where a handsome man in blue appeared. He was tall, had gorgeous green eyes, and was wearing a solemn expression on his face.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Jenna shrieked way too loudly, causing everyone around them to look over at her. "It's Norrie! Where's my purse? Does anyone see it? I need my lip gloss and my hairbrush."

Flik and Alicia looked around and Alicia replied, "I don't think your bag came with us, Jenna."

"Oh well, screw the bag. I'm gonna go talk to Norrie!" Jenna replied excitedly. With that said, she weeded her way through the crowd and hurried towards Norrie, her five-inch heeled black boots clicking behind her. Jenna was pretty short, not quite hitting five feet, so she always argued that she had to wear high-heeled shoes everywhere.

"Jenna, wait!" Alicia protested, but it was already too late. Jenna pushed her high-lighted hair out of her face and craned her neck up to look at Norrie. The height difference was rather comical as were the expressions. Norrie looked caught off guard and Jenna looked like Christmas had come early as she waved excitedly at the dressed-up Commodore.

"Hi Norrie!" Jenna babbled. "It's so nice to actually meet you. You're pretty tall, you know. I don't mind it though. I'm just really short. So you're being promoted to Commodore, huh? Congratulations!"

Everyone in the Fort fell silent as Jenna blabbed to Norrie like she did when she was nervous. Norrie was frozen, still looking at Jenna as if she was from planet Venus. For all he knew, she might've been.

Shaking her head at Jenna, Flik gasped, "I've got to stop her!" Flik hurried throw the crowd and stopped by Jenna's side.

Jenna was still yammering on about how she had lost her purse, "It was very important to me, you know. I had all my lipstick and shit in there. Plus I had condoms in there, just in case, you know?"

"Jenna!" Flik said, clapping her hand over her friend's mouth to get her to shut up. Jenna tried to talk through Flik's hand, but her words came out muffled. Still keeping her hand over Jenna's mouth, Flik apologized to Norrie and said, "Sorry, that's just my friend, Jenna. She can get a bit hyper sometimes. It's so nice to finally meet you at last! I'm Flik."

Flik stuck out her hand to shake Norrie's hand, forgetting that she and Jenna were interrupting the middle of a promotion ceremony.

Abruptly, Jenna caught site of Groves and Gillette, the two Lieutenants. She pointed at them excitedly and dodged out of Flik's grip to run towards the two men. Flik was too interested in Norrie to realize that Jenna had slipped off. Fighting her way through the crowd, Jenna stopped right in front of the two men and looked up at them, grinning happily.

"Hi guys! It's so nice to meet you at last," Jenna said, sidling closer to Gillette. "You know, I think those uniforms are really nice and all, but isn't it a little hot to be wearing those this time of year? It's too hot if you ask me." Jenna started tugging on Gillette's coat, continuing to talk, "I absolutely adore that blemish above your lip. It's so fucking cute and-"

Jenna was cut off as Norrie pointed to two of the men in red and commanded, "Mr. Murtogg and Mr. Mulroy, please remove these people. I fear they are spies. They are certainly the worst spies I have ever seen. Most likely, they were sent here by pirates who just wanted to rid themselves of the young women."

Murtogg stepped forwards and grabbed Flik and Mulroy yanked Jenna away from Gillette and Groves. Still watching from where they had landed in the Fort originally, Alicia ran over to her friends and pleaded to Norrington, "Please don't arrest them! They're my friends!"

Norrie looked down at Alicia and said, "Regardless of whether or not they are your friends, they are not allowed at this particularly ceremony. Mr. Greitzer!" Norrie pointed to another man and then to Alicia. Greitzer came over and shackled Alicia's hands.

Murtogg, Mulroy, and Greitzer tugged all the girls out of the ceremony and towards the Port Royal Prison. Flik and Alicia went quietly, but Jenna made a scene by begging and pleading for someone to help her.

It didn't take long to get to Port Royal Prison. As soon as they were there, the men threw them into a cell and marched away. Looking indignant, Jenna wiped her eyes, smudging thick black eyeliner as she protested, "How could they do that to us? I can't believe Groves and Gillette didn't come save us!"

"It will be okay, Jenna. But right now, I don't think your biggest problem is the guys," Flik said. "How the hell are we going to get out of here?" She paused for a moment and then giggled, "I would kind of like to see Jack though."

"Yeah and I still want to sleep with all those cute navy guys," Jenna added.

Sighing, Alicia said, "Alright, we'll stay for a bit. I still want to see Barbossa anyways. But how are we going to get out of here?"

* * *

_Yay, you all made it through the first chapter! So what did you think? Please R & R!_


	2. Bargaining

_So how was everyone's Easter? I hope you're all having a nice Easter Monday. First of all, I just want to say thank you to everyone for reading! I don't think I've ever gotten five reviews for a first chapter before. :) Also, sorry if this chapter is a little less funny. I was having a problem writing humor early in the morning when I was still half-asleep. lol Hope you guys like the chapter anyways! R & R! Also, I got most of my inspiration for this story from Flik-wishes! She has a fangirl fic going too, so go over and check hers out after this! It's amazing. :D  
_

**_Hopeless-romance45: _**_Yay, glad you're liking it so far!_

_**Flik: **I'm so glad that you think I'm writing you okay! And god, no, yours is far better. You know I suck at humor. :P_

_**x-Pick'n'Mix-x: **Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review this! I really hope you keep reading. :)_

_**Fourth Reader: **I'm so glad you're loving it so far! This is my first attempt at something like this, so I'm a bit nervous! And hehe, I ramble when I get nervous. If I had Norrie in front of me, all he would hear would be a long string of nonsense. I hope you continue to like the story!_

_**Runt Thunderbelt: **Ooo, another reader! *parties* Well, actually the girls are still looked up in prison during that part...you'll see what happens next in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing! _

_**RomeondJuliet4-ever: **Thanks so much! I love your username, btw. :)  
_

* * *

"Hm..." Jenna mused as the three girls sat on the dingy floor of the cell. "Does anyone know how to pick a lock or something?"

"Pick a lock?" Flik echoed, "No, I don't. We're kinda stuck here for the time being."

"Maybe the navy boys will come rescue us like knights in shining armor," Jenna sighed dreamily. The other two girls rolled their eyes and looked around for a way to get out. Not too far away from them was the prison dog. Jenna caught sight of it and started calling, "Here, good boy! Come here! Come let us out!"

The prison dog took one look at Jenna and scuttled away in the opposite direction. Jenna scowled and said, "Damn. So much for that. What will we do without the keys? Oh wait, did someone hear that?"

There was a loud click as the door to the prison unlocked and a guard came down the stairs dragging a man with him. The guard threw the man roughly in the prison cell next to the girls and then retreated. All three girls peered curiously into the cell next to them until they recognized who the man was. It was Jack Sparrow!

"Look, it's Johnny Depp!" Alicia whispered to her two friends. Jenna and Flik gazed excitedly through the bars of the cell and saw that it was indeed Johnny Depp! Flik cleared her throat and spoke, "Jack Sparrow?"

Jack looked over at the girls and said, "So you three have heard of me. What did you do to get yourselves locked up here, luvs?"

Jenna opened her mouth to start blabbing, but Flik explained before she could, "We were attending the Commodore's promotion ceremony and they arrested us since we didn't have an invitation. You're here for rescuing Fish Lips, right?"

"Fish Lips?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. "I was arrested for saving a girl from drowning. Bloody unfair, don't you think?"

Flik nodded sympathetically while Jenna interjected, "Yeah, yeah, very unfair and all, but can you get us out of here? I have a lot of plans for tonight and it's getting late."

"Like what plans?" Flik asked, obviously in no hurry to get away from Jack. Jenna merely smirked and waited for Jack's answer. Jack frowned and peered at the locks to their cell doors.

"I can try," Jack said as he started fiddling with the lock. From next to him, Alicia looked over and asked, "Do you know Captain Barbossa?" Her eyes shone with excitement, obviously wanting to meet the other pirate captain.

"Aye, I know him," Jack said gravely, "He was the own who mutinied me and that's why I'm stuck in this cell with you three."

"It's not so bad, Johnny," Flik said, reaching through the bars to put her hand on his. Jack looked up at her curiously and let her keep her hand over his as he asked curiously, "Johnny?"

Flik blushed at the mistake and said, "Oops, I'm sorry. I meant Jack."

At that moment, a loud boom sounded, shaking the prison cell and everything within miles of the shore. Jenna screamed and grabbed Flik's and Alicia's arms nervously. Flik grabbed Jack's hand and all of them looked outside.

"I know those cannons!" Jack said excitedly, going over to peer towards the harbor.

"HELP!" Jenna yelled loudly. "SOMEONE COME SAVE US! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

Flik tried to calm her friend down and said, "We'll be fine, Jenna! You just have to calm down. Remember what happens next in the film?" All three girls paused to think, everyone's face turning white in horror as they remembered what happened next.

"Don't those pirates called Koehler and Twigg come in and talk to Jack?" Alicia asked calmly.

"Oh my god, you're right!" Jenna squeaked. "I told you we're gonna die!"

Before anyone could try and calm Jenna down, there was a loud explosion. A hole was blown out in the cell next to Jack's. The prisoners within it hurried out, calling to Jack, "My sympathies, friend. You've no manner of luck at all."

As soon as the prisoners had escaped, Jack picked up a bone lying outside his cell and smiled at the girls, saying, "Let's try this. Come on, doggy. It's just you and us now. It's you and ol' Jack and some friends. Come on. Come on, good boy. That's a good boy, come on! Bit closer, bit closer! That's it, that's it doggy! Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur."

"Hurry up, Jack!" Jenna protested. "AHHHH!" She screamed loudly as the door to the prison was opened and the prison guard was shoved down the stairs. He landed in a pile of blood at the prison floor. Needless to say, the dog was now gone. Two menacing pirates stepped down the stairs, one of them commenting in annoyance, "This ain't the armory."

The two men caught sight of Jack and stepped forwards, the one called Koehler saying, "Well, well, well, look what we have here, Twigg. Captain Jack Sparrow."

At his sentence, the one called Twigg spat at Jack's feet and replied, "Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes haven't improved much."

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen," Jack said calmly. "The deepest circle of hell is saved for betrayers and mutineers."

At Jack's statement, Koehler reached forward and grabbed Jack's throat. His flesh dissolved in the moonlight, leaving a skeletal hand wrapped around Jack's neck. Flik slapped a hand over Jenna's mouth before she could scream.

Not looking too fazed, Jack said, "So there is a curse. That's interesting." Koehler removed his hand from Jack's throat and hissed ominiously, "You know nothing of hell." With that said, he and Twigg started to walk away.

Before they could get away, Alicia called, "Wait!" Jenna and Flik looked at her with wide eyes as the two pirates turned back to look at them. Coming over to their cell, Koehler commented, "I wonder what these little women have done to get themselves locked up at since a young age."

"Please," Alicia pleaded, "Let us out. I'm a friend of the Captain's."

Koehler looked at Twigg and then back at Alicia, muttering, "She don't look like a friend of the Captain's. Look here, missy, what's the Captain's first name if you know him so well?"

"Hector. Hector Barbossa," Alicia replied spontaneously, causing Twigg and Koehler to look at each other in shock. Flik and Jenna huddled behind Alicia, Jenna trying to make herself invisible and Flik still holding Jack's hand.

Koehler thought about this for a moment. Finally, he said, "Alright, I'll let you out of this cell, but only if you agree to come with us and see the Captain yourself. Then we'll learn if you really do know him or not." Twigg let out a loud cackle from behind Koehler.

Alicia looked very excited at the prospect of meeting Barbossa. Twigg unlocked the cell door, yanked her out roughly, and started to close the cell door behind her. Alicia frowned and pointed out Jenna and Flik, asking, "But what about my friends?"

Twigg took one look at the two trembling girls and said, "I don't think they'll do us any harm." Koehler shrugged and Twigg opened the cell door once more. The two girls slipped out of the prison cell nervously and watched as Koehler and Twigg started pulling Alicia off. Jenna seemed to stunned to speak, but Flik looked nervous.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Flik called to Alicia, eying Koehler and Twigg with distrust. Alicia looked back and shook her head, a smile playing at her lips as she replied, "No, it's fine. I'm going to go see Geoffrey Rush!"

Koehler and Twigg shot her a strange glance before they tugged her out of the cell, leaving Flik, Jenna, and Jack ialone. Jenna stood in shock for a few more minutes before grabbing Flik's wrist and urging, "Come on, Flik! Let's get out of here!"

Jenna started pulling Flik towards the door, but Flik resisted and looked back at Jack. Frowning, she asked Jenna, "But what about Jack? We can't just leave him here, you know."

"Yes!" Jenna insisted, "Yes, we can! We have to save ourselves!"

Flik took one more look at Jack and promised, "I'll come back for you. I'll get you out of this bloody prison somehow or the other."

Jack nodded and gave Flik's hand a quick squeeze before watching the two girls run out of the prison. Once there were outside, they looked around to see the town in ruins. Houses were burning down, bodies were strewn all over the place, and pirates were screaming and yelling all around them. From a distance away, a girl was calling, "Will!"

"Oh look," Jenna said, pointing at the screaming girl. "It's Fish Lips!"

Following her gaze, Flik nodded and then pointed to a figure standing not too far from them as she remarked, "And Legolas!"

At that exact moment, a pirate smashed his ax into the back of Will's head. Will swayed and landed to the ground in a heap.

"Come on," Jenna hissed, trying to pull Flik to her feet, "We've gotta go find Norrie and everyone!"

Flik looked hesitantly from Jenna to Will. Biting her lip, she asked, "But what about Legolas? We can't just leave him here. He'll be trampled and killed."

Jenna pursed her lips and pouted, "But what about Norrie? Well, I suppose you could take care of Legolas and I'll go find Norrie..."

"Okay," Flik agreed. "I have to convince him to let Jack out of prison anyways. Be careful though! And don't fuck every guy from the navy."

Jenna smirked and gave her friend a quick hug, "Okay, okay, you be careful too! We'll meet up soon!"

With that said, Flik went to drag Will into a safe place and Jenna went off to find Norrie. She ran around the bodies littered along the street, did her best not to slip in blood, and made her way to the Fort where Norrie and his men were firing cannons at the pirate ship.

"Hi Norrie!" Jenna said, tapping Norrie's shoulder while he was shouting orders to his men. At her voice, Norrie looked left and right and saw nobody. Finally, he looked down and saw Jenna standing in front of him.

"Who let you out?" Norrie asked, narrowing his eyes at the little girl standing before him.

"I got out all on my own," Jenna said, trying to look smart. "Do you want any help with the cannons or anything? I actually know a lot about cannons. We studied them in fifth grade. Do you want to hear the physics behind how they work? Yes? No? Sure you do! You see, this is what happens-"

Norrie broke off her yammering by saying, "Second Lieutenant, please lock this young woman back up."

"But Commodore," Gillette protested, looking from Norrington to Jenna. "We're fighting the pirates! She's just a lovestruck idiot from town. I don't think she's going to do us any harm."

Realizing that Gillette was right, Norrington looked back at Jenna and said, "Alright. For now, I just want you to sit in the corner. You won't be getting in anyone's way there and you can't get hurt either."

Jenna ran obediently to the corner and looked at the men intently as they loaded the cannons. She watched Gillette, the one nearest to her, and piped up, "You look really nice from the backside too. Maybe after you finish firing the little cannon thingys, you want to take me back to your bed?"

Norrie gave Jenna a dirty look as he added, "I have another order for you. I wish for you to keep silent no matter the circumstance. Understand?"

Jenna sighed and nodded, thinking, _At least I can still stare at them._ As she drooled over the Commodore and Lieutenants, her thoughts strayed to Alicia. How was she? Had she made it to the Black Pearl safely? Barbossa wouldn't hurt her, would he? There was just no way for her to know.

* * *

_Here's the end of chapter two...in the next chapter, you'll find out what happens to Alicia on the Black Pearl! Please review. :)_


	3. We Have to Save Her!

_Good morning everyone! *yawns* How is everyone today? I got up this morning, checked my reviews, and thought there must've been a mistake. I've never had this many reviews before in my life, so thank you all so much! *huggles* Here's the third chapter. I'm going to be following all the girls in this chapter. We'll start with Alicia, go to Jenna, and then end with Flik. Thanks again so much for all your kind reviews and for those who added this story to their "Favorite Stories" list. I love you all!_

_**Flik: **Yay, I'm so glad you still think it's about right. Don't worry, you'll definitely be doing the Jack saving. *winks*_

_**DivaSister1: **Hehe, glad you liked it! :D I hope you continue to R&R! _

_**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **So glad you liked the chapter. :)_

**_Hopeless-romance45: _**_Here's more! _

_**Shadowsinthemoon: **Yay, a new reader! *parties* I'm glad you like it so far!_

_**x-Pick'n'Mix-x: **I'm so glad you think it's funny! I never thought humor was my talent. lol_

**_XXGoldenEclipseXX: _**_Another new reader! *throws a second party* Hehe, Flik was the one who suggested me writing this actually. :)_

**_SevenSeasPirateQueen: _**_There will be some more Barbossa in this chapter! Are you a Barbossa fan, I'm guessing?_

_**Runt Thunderbelch: **Teehee, to be honest, I didn't think the chapter was that funny, so I'm glad you thought it was! Your reviews are making my day!_

_**Countcresent: **Omg, it's so great to see you here! *hugs* Glad you liked the chapter! Inspiration? Hm, for this, it would be Flik! She inspired me to write this. For my other story, that would probably be Gillette. I get sick of only reading fics were people only write him as a jerk. I want to show his other side, you know? Thanks again for reading. :)_

* * *

**Alicia**

The night was pitch black with only the moon creating a faint bit of light in the distance. A large ship was illuminated by the moonlight. Alicia looked up at it in amazement as Koehler and Twigg rowed her to the side of the ship. Alicia couldn't wait to meet Barbossa, but she was also worried about her friends. What had happened to Flik and Jenna? Were they safe?

"Up you go, missy," Twigg told Alicia, giving her a push towards the ladder as the rowboat came alongside the massive pirate ship. Alicia climbed across the rowboat, grabbed the ladder, and climbed aboard the Black Pearl. Koehler pushed Alicia next to the only other female on the ship, Fish Lips. While Fish Lips looked scared to death, Alicia looked excited.

"Aren't you scared?" Elizabeth asked Alicia, looking over at her with a deathly white face.

"No, it'll be okay. Geoffrey won't hurt us," Alicia told the frightened girl.

Looking confused, Elizabeth asked, "Geoffrey?" At that moment, a big man approached them and growled, "I didn't know we was takin' on captives."

"She's invoked the right to parley with Captain Barbossa!" Pintel explained, pointing at Elizabeth.

Bo'sun, the man who had asked about captives, narrowed his eyes at Elizabeth and turned to look at Alicia. Raising his eyebrows, he pointed at her and asked, "What about the other one?"

"Said she knew the Captain," Twigg said with a shrug as he and Koehler turned to look in Alicia's direction.

"I am here to negotiate," Elizabeth said formally, taking a step forwards towards Bo'sun. Glaring at her, Bo'sun slapped her cheek hard and replied menacingly, "You will speak when spoken to."

At that very moment, footsteps sounded and a tall man with a monkey on his shoulder appeared on the deck. He grabbed Bo'sun's hand and chastised, "And ye not lay a hand on those under the protection of Parley."

Bo'sun nodded and stepped away, replying, "Aye, sir."

Turning back to the girls, Barbossa spoke first to Elizabeth, saying, "My apologizes, Miss." He caught sight of Alicia, raised an eyebrow, and added, "Misses?"

Tongue-tied, Alicia just stood and stared at Barbossa in excitement. Not about to lose her change to bargain with the Captain, Elizabeth said, "Captain Barbossa, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

Chuckling, Barbossa replied, "There are a lot of long words in there, Miss. We're not put humble pirates. What is it that you want?" Alicia smiled, she loved Barbossa's laugh. Too bad she was still too speechless to say anything.

Glaring at Barbossa, Elizabeth continued on, "I want you to leave and never return."

That comment roused a loud laugh from the entire crew. Barbossa smirked and replied, "I'm disinclined to acquiescence to your request. Means no." Elizabeth looked at him in horror and just stood there. She didn't offer him the medallion on her neck. Realizing the dilemma, Alicia tugged on the locket around Elizabeth's neck and held it up for Barbossa to see.

"M-my f-friends are in Port Royal," she stammered nervously as she met Barbossa's bright blue eyes. "If you agree to never return, we'll g-give you this." She stretched out the medallion to Barbossa, waiting for him to take it.

Barbossa plucked the medallion out of Alicia's hand and turned to the two girls, asking, "And what be yer names, misses?"

Elizabeth looked at him, her face a combination of indignation and anxiety as she replied, "Elizabeth...Turner."

Alicia's head was still spinning from when Barbossa's hand had brushed against hers. She had actually touched Geoffrey Rush's hand! Her mind started spinning as she said, "A-alicia..."

Barbossa looked at Alicia closer and asked with a raised eyebrow, "Miss Alicia, do ye always speak with a stammer?"

"N-no, S-sir," Alicia replied, much too excited as Barbossa came even closer to her.

Frowning, Barbossa asked, "Then why ye be speaking with a stammer now?"

That was too much for Alicia. It was so overwhelming for her to finally meet her idol. Abruptly, she keeled over and fainted. Barbossa sighed and pointed at the two girls, commanding the crew, "Take them below deck. An' the rest of ya, back to yer stations."

The men grabbed the girls' arms and started dragging them below deck. Elizabeth still looked scared to death and Alicia was in a world of her own at the moment.

**Jenna**

Jenna ended up falling asleep while the officers continued to blast their cannons until the Black Pearl had disappeared from sight. By the time the men had stopped blasting, the sun had risen and it was a new day. Blinking, Jenna finally woke up and saw that she had been left all alone. Only two men remained at the Fort. Feeling indignant, she stumbled to her feet and went over to man nearest her, yawning sleepily, "Good morning. It's such a shame that we wasted such a nice night. Oh well, there's always tomorrow. Wait, you're Gillette! I'm going to follow you around for a bit, Gillette. Is that okay?"

Gillette looked down his freckled nose at the little girl and stated a-matter-of-factly, "I'd prefer it if you did not."

"Oh, don't play hard to get," Jenna said, grabbing his hand and swinging their arms merrily as she added, "So where are we going, Mr. Gillette? You know, I've always wondered what your first name is. It's a shame they never gave you one in the films."

Gillette narrowed his eyebrows at Jenna, unsure if she was trying to confuse him or not. What the hell were "films"? As they continued walking, Jenna piped up, "Well, what is your name, Mr. Gillette? It seems so weird to call you Mr. Gillette all the time. There really should be something shorter. Mr. Gillette is too long, don't you think? I'd think you'd-"

Just to get her to shut up, Gillette talked over her and said, "It's Thomas."

"Thomas?" Jenna echoed, "Oh, I like that. It fits. I'm gonna call you Thomas from now on." She squeezed his hand excitedly and added,"Since we know each other on a first-name-basis now, can I kiss you? Your lips are like perfect for kissing."

"I'm off to find the Commodore. If you knew what was good for you, you'd go back to your home," Gillette said. "And I only allow my friends to call me Thomas." He cleared his throat loudly to get the point across.

"But we are friends!" Jenna added, without giving Gillette a chance to respond, "Now, I need to get a new bag. I lost my old one. I need to know where I can buy tic tacs, Hearts & Daggers perfume, and condoms. I don't need one of the big bottles of perfume, just one of the tiny ones, you know?"

"As I don't know what any of those items are, I highly doubt any of them are necessary," Gillette commented a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh no, they are necessary," Jenna replied urgently. "I can't be getting pregnant, of course. Too many cute guys and not enough nights, you know?"

"Pregnant?" Gillette echoed as he screwed up his face. "You should really go talk to the doctor about these things."

"Doctors? Nah, I hate them. They don't know a damn, but pretend to know it all," Jenna said as they approached a group of men. Norrington was there with the Governor, Murtogg, Mulroy, and a few other guards. Very excited to see them, Jenna dropped Gillette's hand and ran to Norrie, throwing her arms around his waist as she squealed, "NORRIE!"

Norrington looked a little taken off guard as he looked at the little girl who had thrown her arms around him. Once he got over his shock, he requested, "Miss Jenna, please remove your hands at once."

Jenna removed her hands, but continued to stand next to Norrie. Deciding to ignore her for now, Norrington pointed to the map and asked Gillette, "In which direction do you think the pirates have gone, second Lieutenant?"

Before Gillette could reply, Jenna asked, "Hey Norrie, do you know where I can get condoms? I need them before tonight."

Obviously not knowing what condoms were, Norrington sighed and said, "Miss Jenna, the men and I are trying to work. Do you know what that means?" Looking at her feet, Jenna shook her head and said, "No, Sir."

"It means that you will not be disturbing us and you will keep your thoughts to yourself. I'm sure your requirements can wait just a bit," Norrington told her a-matter-of-factly.

"No, not really! They're really import-" Jenna started.

Norrington cut her off and gave her a meaningful look, saying, "Miss Jenna?" Jenna dropped her eyes to the ground, saying, "Sorry, Sir. But hey, I can help you guys with whatever it is you're doing!" She grabbed Gillette's and Norrie's hands, grinning broadly as she asked, "What exactly is it that you're doing anyways?"

Norrington and Gillette exchanged looks. It was going to be a long day.

**Flik**

Flik had been up for hours. She was sitting against a random building with Will stretched out besides her. Finally, Will blinked an eye open and rubbed his head as he sat up, asking, "What happened?"

"Legolas!" Flik exclaimed excitedly. "You're awake! It's about time. I was starting to think I was going to have to sit here all day."

Still rubbing his head, Will turned to Flik curiously and said, "No to the first and yes to the second. Who's Legolas? I'm Will. Will Turner. Who might you be?" Will stretched out a hand towards Flik politely.

Flik shook it quickly, saying, "Yes, I know who you are. Now we've got to go save Jack! And you want to save Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth?" Will echoed curiously before recognition suddenly filled his eyes. "Oh right, Elizabeth! They've taken Elizabeth!"

"Yes, I know that," Flik said. "So are we gonna go save her or not?" Flik got to her feet and held out a hand for Will.

Will got to his feet and shook his head, saying, "It's hopeless. She's gone. There's no use."

"Oh fudge!" Flik said irritably. "Of course we can go save her. We just have to let Jack out of prison and all will be fine. Come on."

Will hesitated and replied, "I don't think this is such a good idea, Miss...?"

"Miss Todd," Flik replied. "Yeah, sitting around and doing nothing will be a really great way to ensure Fish Lips' death." Will looked at Flik with a what-the-fuck expression on his face. Rolling her eyes, Flik said, "It's called sarcasm. Now, are we going to save Elizabeth or are we just going to let her die?"

"Well...okay," Will finally agreed. "We'll try to find her. Where do we start?"

From across the town, Flik caught sight of Jenna, Norrie, and Gillette. Pointing towards them, Flik said, "There."

* * *

_That's the end of chapter 3! So what did you think? Was it any good? Let me know! :D_


	4. Commadering the Ship

_Hello everyone! Happy Thursday! How's everyone doing today? I'm a bit nervous, I have to go to Miami next week and I'm all freaking out about it. *shudders* Sorry, that was random, I blab too much. Anyways, thank you all SO much for all the wonderful comments. Special thanks to **hopeless-romance45, x-Pick'n'Mix-x, Shadowsinthemoon, XXGoldenEclipseXX, SevenSeasPirateQueen, Flik, Countcresent, **and **skitzo-vamp**. I would never be able to keep a story like this going without your support! Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, I'm a bit busy this morning. Also, if you haven't checked out Flik's fangirl fic, I advise you to do so after this! Also, I have a story going called "Licked by Fire and Frozen by Desire" if anyone wants to read that. Oh god, I'm sounding like some advertising person on TV. :P Now let's get on with the story..._

* * *

**Flik**

Flik started pulling Will in the direction of Norrington, Jenna, Gillette, and a few other officers. It was a nice day outside. The sun was shining brightly and it was quite warm, unlike the weather from the previous night. Jenna was still talking animatedly to Gillette and Norrie, annoying the crap out of both of them as they tried to concentrate.

When Flik saw Jenna, she ran to her friend and gave her a hug, exclaiming, "Jenna! There you are. I wasn't sure if you were going to make it to that bloody Fort or not. Are you okay?" She shot a smile in Norrington's direction, saying, "Hello Captain."

"Yes, I'm fine! More than fine really," Jenna replied. "But nobody knows what a damn condom is around here. Plus there's no perfume! What am I gonna do? It's so hot here and I probably stink without my perfume."

"You smell fine," Flik told Jenna reassuringly. "I think you put a pound of perfume on before we got here. I can still smell it."

While the two girls were talking, Norrington and Gillette looked over at Will, obviously waiting for him to say something. Will just stood there awkwardly, watching Flik and Jenna and obviously having no clue what to say. Flik caught sight of him, rolled her eyes, and whispered in his ear, "You're suppose to tell them that they've taken Elizabeth."

"Huh?" Will whispered back. "Oh right." He turned to the men around the table and said firmly, "They've taken Elizabeth!"

Sighing with annoyance, Norrington said in a slightly bored tone of voice, "Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." Mr. Murtogg went over to Will, but stopped when Will waved him away. Frowning, Will added, "We have to hunt her down! We must save her!"

"And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it," the Governor said, looking worried. He was wearing that hat with the big green feather in it.

"Hey, Mr. Swann!" Jenna piped up, pointing at the feather. "Nice hat!"

"Thank you?" the Governor replied, not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not. After that, a long silence fell. Flik turned to Jenna and whispered in her ear, "Legolas and I are going to go save Jack. Do you want to come or are you going to stay here?"

"Stay here," Jenna said, looking over dreamily at Gillette and Norrington. "Aren't they so cute? I nicknamed him Fluffy."

"What?" Flik asked in confusion, looking from Jenna to Gillette. "Why Fluffy?"

"I dunno," Jenna shrugged. "His wig thingy is all fluffy and you want to squeeze him as if he was made of fluff or-"

"Okay, we get the point," Flik said, rolling her eyes. "Take care of yourself!" The girls hugged one more time before Flik grabbed Will's arm and started tugging him along towards the prison. Will looked at her in confusion.

"I told you it was pointless," Will told Flik. "See? We can't do anything to save Elizabeth."

"Oh shut it, Legolas," Flik replied. "Jack Sparrow knows how to save Fish Lips. But come on, we have to save Jack first or else it won't work. Hurry up, will you? You're so slow for someone with such long legs."

Will tried walking a bit faster to keep up with Flik and asked, "Jack Sparrow? I had a duel with him earlier. He cheated though. We were sword fighting and then he pulled his pistol out on me. I don't think we can trust him."

"Do you want to save Fish Lips or not?" Flik asked, pushing the door to the prison open and running down the stairs. Without waiting for Will's response, she hurried over to Jack's cell and waved frantically, saying, "We've come to save you!"

Jack smiled and leaned up on his elbows from the prison cell floor as he replied, "Hello, luv. I see you've brought a friend along?"

"You. Sparrow!" Will said as he noticed Flik and Jack.

"Aye?" Jack replied as Flik stuck her hand through the bars of the cell. Jack took it and they held hands.

"You're familiar with that ship? The Black Pearl?" Will asked. Pointing to Flik, Will continued, "She says you can lead us to it!"

"I've heard of it," Jack said tilting his head at Will curiously.

"Where does it make berth?" Will continued on, wishing Jack would just get to the point and tell him where Elizabeth was.

"Where does it make berth?" Jack echoed, studying his fingernails intently. "Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sailed from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is. But why ask me all this? Do you want to turn pirate yourself?"

"Never!" Will replied murderously, glaring at Jack.

Rolling her eyes, Flik added, "They took Fish Lips."

"Ah, so you have found a girl," Jack replied knowingly. "Well, you'll have to go save her alone, mate. I see nothing in it for me."

"I can get you out of here!" Will replied. "I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges. With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free." For the first time, Jack looked slightly curious.

"Hm," Jack mused carefully. He turned bright eyes on Will and said, "What's your name?"

"I do not give my name to pirates," Will said fervently, giving Jack a glare.

"Well then, I suppose our business here is done then," Jack said with a shrug.

Sighing, Flik whispered in Will's ear, "You have to tell him your name, Legolas!"

"Legolas?" Will echoed.

"Yes, Legolas!" Flik replied in irritation. Under her breath, she added, "How daft can you get?"

Turning to Jack, Will said hesitantly, "Legolas?"

"No!" Flik said in annoyance. Turning to Jack, she said, "His name is William Turner."

"Ah," Jack echoed. "No doubt named for his father. Yes, I can see the resemblance. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death that I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Will still looked suspicious, but Flik nodded deliberately to get Will to say yes.

Still looking a bit hesitant, Will said, "Agreed." He and Jack shook hands before Will helped Jack out of the cell. Looking around warily, Will said, "Hurry! Someone might have heard that!"

Shaking his head, Jack ran to grab his pistol, compass, and sword, replying, "Not without my effects!" With that said, he grabbed Flik's hand and the two of them went running out of the cell with Will following behind them. The three crouched behind some bushes once they were outside the prison. Jack's eyes went straight to the Dauntless floating close by.

Looking nervous, Will said, "We're going to steal the ship? That ship?"

"Commander. We're going to commandeer that ship-" Jack started to say. Before he could finish his sentence, Flik added knowingly, "Nautical term." Jack looked surprised and said, "Very good, Miss Felicity!"

Flik beamed under Jack's praise and added, "Don't worry, Legolas will die for her. Now let's go commander the ship!"

Smirking, Jack looked in Will's direction and asked, "Is this true?" Will nodded and Jack added, "Oh good. Now let's see..." Jack waved for Will and Flik to follow him as he crept across the sand and picked up the front of a rowboat, motioning for Jack and Flik to do the same. Flik got under the rowboat behind Jack and Will followed.

As they crept along under the water, Will muttered, "This is either madness or brilliance."

"In this case, it's brilliance," Flik said, watching Jack excitedly. Will rolled his eyes, but made no comment until they reached the rope that led up to the deck of the Dauntless. Pulling Flik up out of the water, Jack asked, "Can you climb a rope, Miss Todd?"

Flik paused and said, "I've never done that before."

Jack waved away her words and said, "No worries. With my help, you'll be fine." Jack took Flik's hand and started helping her up the rope. Flik almost squealed; she couldn't believe Johnny Depp was helping her climb a rope!

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Jenna had followed Norrie to the Interceptor and was hanging out with him as he gave the men commands.

Unable to keep quiet for more than a few minutes, Jenna piped up, "I have a plush of you at home!"

Looking over at Jenna, Norrington raised an eyebrow and echoed, "A plush, Miss Jenna?"

Jenna nodded eagerly and said, "Yes, a plush!" Seeing Norrington's confused expression, Jenna tried to explain, "It's like a stuffed animal, you know? It's all soft and cuddly and it sleeps in my bed every night and-"

Sighing loudly, Norrington said, "Miss Jenna, perhaps the second Lieutenant could use some help on the Interceptor. I'll have Andrew row you over there right away." Waving at a man with golden brown hair in a braid, Norrington ordered him to row Jenna to the Interceptor in a longboat, obviously just trying to get rid of her for the time being.

Jenna blabbed to Andrew the whole trip over to the Interceptor. Once they were finally there, Andrew quickly disappeared below deck to get away from Jenna's yammering. Jenna found Gillette and stood behind him quietly. Unable to resist, she reached out and ran a hand over his backside. Gillette whirled around and asked her with narrowed eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"The Commodore sent me over here, Fluffy," Jenna said with a big grin.

"Fluffy?" Gillette echoed, turning pink-cheeked. "I still don't understand why you are calling me 'Fluffy'. I think that's even worse than Thomas."

"But Fluffy fits," Jenna insisted. "You're so cuddly and cute! And definitely squeezable. I could call you 'Squeezable' I suppose. Can I squeeze you?" Jenna reached up to give him a hug.

Before she could do anything, Gillette captured her wrists and replied, "We have the Commodore's orders to follow. I suggest you remain quiet and keep your hands to yourself unless you want to be sent away."

Not wanting to be sent away, Jenna stayed quiet for a few minutes and went to staring instead. Just when things were started to flow along quite well, three figures sprang out from literally nowhere. They were Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, and Flik.

"Everyone stay calm, we are taking over the ship!" Jack commanded, looking towards Gillette, the men, and Jenna.

"Aye, avast!" Will said, pointing his sword at everyone and trying to look pirate-like.

Happy to see Flik, Jenna started forwards and yelled, "Flik! It's so good to see you!"

Before she could get too far, Gillette grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the pirates. Jenna leaned up against his side, looking quite blissful. Deciding to ignore her for now, Gillette said in a cocky voice, "This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay."

Stepping forward, Jack pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Gillette's nose, saying, "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

* * *

_That's the end of chapter 4! Please R&R!_


	5. Abandon Ship!

_Good morning everyone and happy Saturday! I hope you're all doing well! Thank you so much to everyone reading this and for those who added this to your story alert/favorite stories list. I particularly want to thank **Hopeless-romance45, x-Pick'n'Mix-x, JoJo, XXGoldenEclipseXX, Flik, The Red Crayon, PizzaAndTacosAndCheese, Runt Thunderbelch, Skitzo-vamp, **and **Countcresent.** Your reviews keep me smiling all day. lol Cheesy, I know, but I get all excited when I get an email notification telling me I got a review. Here's chapter five! Sorry that there's like no humor in here, I must be too sleepy today. More humor in the next chapter, I promise!_

* * *

**Flik/Jenna**

Will smirked as Jack pushed the pistol a little closer to Gillette's nose. Narrowing his eyes, Gillette took a step backwards and motioned for everyone to get into the longboat. Wanting to go talk to Flik, Jenna started off in the direction of the pirates until Gillette grabbed her arm and dragged her into the longboat as well.

Will, Flik, and Jack looked over at the Interceptor as Gillette waved his arms around crazily, yelling, "Sir, they've taken the Dauntless! They've taken the ship. Sparrow and Turner - they've taken the Dauntless!"

From across the water in the Interceptor, Norrington raised a spyglass and commented, "Rash, Turner, too rash. That is without doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen." After that was said, he directed orders for the Interceptor to set sail towards the Dauntless.

In the longboat, Gillette kept yelling, "Bring her around! Bring her around!" Jenna watched him intently, asking, "Do you want me to do something? I can row if you want me to. I've never done any rowing before, but it really can't be too-"

Gillette cut Jenna off by saying, "If you want to help, just sit quiet and don't get in our way."

Back on the Dauntless, Will said, "Here they come!"

Jack smirked and waved Flik and Will over to a rope. He motioned Will onto it first. Will swung across the ship to the Interceptor just as Norrington and his men climbed aboard the Dauntless. Turning to Flik, Jack ordered, "Hold onto my waist, I'm going to swing us across."

Looking excited at that idea, Flik wrapped her arms around Jack as he pulled back on the rope and they went flying through the air to the Interceptor. Flik didn't think she had ever had so much fun in her life.

Now on the Dauntless, Norrington ordered, "Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges!" Just after he had ordered this, Norrington turned around to see the Interceptor floating away. Quickly changing his orders, he commanded, "Sailors, back to the Interceptor! NOW!"

It was far too late - the Interceptor was already out of range. Waving along with Flik, Jack said, "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We've have had a hard time of it by ourselves."

Still waving from the ship, Flik promised Norrie, "I'll get you another ship someday, Norrie!"

"Miss Todd?" Norrington asked in confusion before turning to Groves and saying, "Set top sails and clear up this mess."

Groves hurried after him, protesting, "With the wind at quarter astern, we won't catch them."

"We don't need to catch them, just get them in range of the long nines," Norrington commanded to a bewildered Groves.

Still looking rather dubious, Groves ordered, "Hands, come about! Run out the guns." Turning to Norrington, he asked a little suspiciously, "We are to open fire on our own ship, sir?"

"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate. But do be careful, we don't want Miss Todd getting hurt," Norrington commanded as he continued to stare out at where Jack, Flik, and Will were sailing happily away.

"Commodore!" the steersman with the long braid called. "They've disabled the rudder chain, sir!"

Back in the longboat, Jenna was realizing that maybe now was a good time to abandon ship since the Interceptor was bearing down on them. Gillette seemed kind of stuck, he was just staring straight ahead of himself as if he was stunned.

"Abandon ship?" Jenna whispered helpfully in his ear.

Breaking out of his paralysis, Gillette screamed a bit girlishly, "ABANDON SHIP!"

Everyone fell or jumped off of the longboat, Jenna coming up with a plan. She knew how to swim quite well. After all, she had been on the swim team for five years. Gillette didn't know that though. What if she pretended to drown? Kicking herself out of the way of the Interceptor, she floated to the surface and pretended to start sputtering and splashing about.

The men started swimming back towards the Dauntless except for Gillette who turned around at Jenna's floundering. He was going to just leave her there until he looked up and saw the Commodore's eyes on him. Sighing loudly, Gillette turned around and went over to the girl who had just gone under. He grabbed her waist and pulled her against him as he started paddling them both to shore. Jenna couldn't have been more pleased as she tried to cuddle him under the water.

Once Gillette had swam them both to shore, he spat out water and started over to the Commodore, asking, "Orders, sir?"

Norrington, with Groves right behind him, looked down at Jenna and said, "Go get Miss Jenna something dry to wear."

"But Sir!" Gillette protested, "What about Sparrow?"

"We will set sail as soon as you have helped Miss Jenna," Norrie replied.

Thinking that maybe it was time to ditch the ruse, Jenna opened her eyes and squealed, "Norrie! And Happy!" She ran over and gave Norrington and Groves big hugs. Groves tossed her an amused smile and commented, "Happy?"

"Yes, Happy!" Jenna responded with a nod. "You're always so happy and now everyone rhymes! Norrie, Happy, and Fluffy! Norrie, Happy, and Fluffy!" Jenna started singing and doing a dance around the three men.

"It appears that she is just fine," Gillette commented. "Perhaps we shall leave her here and start after Sparrow?"

Jenna stopped dancing and gave Norrie a pout, saying, "But I don't have anywhere else to go. You can't leave me here!" She wrapped her arms around him and started crying into his chest.

Looking a bit flustered, Norrington sighed and said, "Yes, you may come along, Miss Jenna. Go follow the second Lieutenant."

Grabbing Gillette's hand, Jenna started skipping along, saying, "At first, I didn't think you were going to save me, Fluffy! I thought you were just going to let me drown. We're so wet, aren't we? Maybe you should-"

"Miss Jenna, a little mermaid whispered in my ear that perhaps you should keep your mouth shut unless you have anything important to say," Gillette snapped, obviously not enjoying his order to find dry clothes for Jenna.

Jenna blinked up at him curiously and said, "You really like mermaids, don't you? What do you do, spend all your free time coming up with sexual fantasies about them or something?"

Gillette blinked and looked pretty speechless.

Jenna continued on blabbing, saying, "I know why you like mermaids. It must be because they're topless. I can take off my shirt if you want." Acting as if it was the most normal thing to do, Jenna tugged her black tank top down, flashing Gillette.

"Miss Jenna, we're in public!" Gillette hissed, grabbing her shirt and tugging it back down, his hand unintentionally traveling over her breast.

Smirking at him in reply, Jenna said, "Oh, so you want me to do it in private then? Is that office over there empty?"

Looking like he really wanted to hit her, Gillette said, "If you don't watch you're mouth, I'm pushing you over that ledge right back into the water." Jenna followed his eyes and found the ledge. Again, she came up with a plan.

Running over to the ledge, she screamed, "Oh my fucking god, I just saw a mermaid!"

"You...what?" Gillette asked, following her over as was expected. Smirking, Jenna waited until he was standing next to her before giving his backside a hard push. He easily lost his balance and went tumbling into the water below the ledge with a loud splash.

Laughing, Jenna said, "Serves you right, mermaid boy!"

**Alicia**

Meanwhile, Alicia woke up to find herself in a small bed in a dark cabin. Blinking, she sat up and was about to explore when the door opened and Pintel and Ragetti stepped inside. Pintel pointed at her and said, "The Captain requests your presence at dinner."

"Don't I need a dress?" Alicia asked curiously. Pintel observed her shorts and blue T-shirt before shrugging and shaking his head, saying, "No, the Captain's not picky. Follow me." With that said, Pintel led Alicia out of her cabin and to Barbossa's cabin. There was a long table with food of all kinds sprinkled on it. Alicia noticed that Elizabeth was already sitting next to Barbossa on his right. She went ahead and sat on his left, blushing and trying not to look at him too closely.

"There's no need to stand on ceremony, no call to impress anyone. You must be hungry," Barbossa commented, watching the girls intently. Elizabeth started eating like a wild animal while Alicia continued eating daintily in an attempt to impress the Captain.

"I haven't seen the likes of ye around here before," Barbossa said, turning interested eyes to Alicia. "Where do ya come from?"

"M-me?" Alicia stammered, hardly able to believe that Barbossa was actually speaking to her. "I'm not from around here."

"Aye, I know that," Barbossa asked, "But where do ye come from?"

Hesitating, Alicia stuttered, "A place called America, Captain."

"America?" Barbossa repeated. "I haven't heard of that island before. Here, try the apples next." He pulled out a green apple and a red apple, giving the green apple to Elizabeth and the red one to Alicia.

Taking a bite of hers, Alicia smiled and said, "Thank you."

Elizabeth, on the other hand, suddenly looked suspicious, saying, "It's poisoned."

Unable to stop herself, Alicia commented, "No, it's not."

Smiling at Alicia, Barbossa said, "Yer a smart one, missy. There's no sense to be killin' either of you."

Still looking suspicious, Elizabeth protested, "Then release me. You have your trinket, I'm of no further value to you."

Holding up the medallion, Barbossa said, "You don't do what this is, do you?" Trying to look smart in front of the Captain, Elizabeth replied, "It's a pirate medallion. "

"This is Aztec gold. One of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortés himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortés was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold… a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity," Barbossa explained.

Elizabeth frowned, saying, "I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa."

Looking quite enthralled, Alicia added quietly, "I believe you."

"It be okay not to believe the story," Barbossa said, "After all, that's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an island of the dead what cannot be found, except for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took them all. We spent them and traded them and frittered them away on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave them away, the more we came to realize – the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed we were but now… we are consumed by it. There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to ye we have the final piece. "

During this little speech, Elizabeth snagged a butter knife and hid it in her napkin, saying, "And the blood to be repaid?"

"That's why there's no sense to be killin' ye. Miss Alicia, yer fate is yet to be decided. Apple?" Barbossa simpered.

Knowing what was about to happen next, Alicia yelled, "Hector, look out!"

Tilting his head at her, Barbossa asked, "How do ye know me name...arr!"

Elizabeth had run over and plunged the knife deep into Barbossa's chest. Yanking the knife out, Barbossa held it up to the light. The red blood gleamed in the light as he asked, "I'm curious, after killing me what was it you were planning on doing next?"

* * *

_What did you think? Good? Bad? Awful? Let me know!_


	6. Breaking the Curse

_Happy Sunday everyone! It's really hot here today and I have like six fans and the AC going while I'm writing this. Anyways, thank you all so much for your support in this! Thanks especially to **Hopeless-romance45, Flik, x-Pick'n'Mix-x, poty90, Kamai6, Countcresent, Runt Thunderbelch, Trekkin'Through **(omg, just had to say I love your avatar)**, Furry Fidget, Shadowsinthemoon, JoJo, XXGoldenEclipseXX, **and **skitzovamp. **To answer your questions, JoJo, my geography isn't one of my skills and so I'm not quite sure when America was discovered and all that. =P To answer your other question, Alicia is 18 and Jenna (me) is 15. I haven't asked Flik permission to give out her age, so I don't want to do that until I ask. Anyways, thanks for reading everyone and I hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

**Alicia**

Elizabeth stared at Barbossa with eyes as wide as saucers. When he seemed completely unaffected by her stab, she stumbled backwards and ran out of the cabin. On the contrary, Alicia was staring at Barbossa in concern. She ran over to him with a worried expression on her face and asked, "Are you alright, Captain? Can I do anything for you?"

"Aye, I be fine," Barbossa said, looking after where Elizabeth had just disappeared through the door. "Ye understand the curse?"

"I do," Alicia said quietly, knowing that despite the blood dribbling from the butter knife, Barbossa was completely unharmed.

Barbossa smiled and said, "How long do ye think until Miss Turner will be back?"

Smiling shyly, Alicia said, "No longer than a minute, sir."

"Sir?" Barbossa echoed. "Call me Hector. Too many 'sirs' drive a man insane." Alicia couldn't help but grin widely at this; Barbossa had just offered to let her call him by his first name! Just as she was thinking this, the door flew open and Elizabeth came barreling into the room as if she was being chased by the devil himself.

"Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living and so we cannot die. But neither are we dead. For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing, not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh," Barbossa said grabbing Elizabeth's hand and forcing her out of the cabin to look at the pirates in the moonlight. Alicia crept after them curiously.

As was expected, the entire crew were in their skeletal forms. Elizabeth looked scared, but Alicia just looked interested. Grabbing a wine bottle that had been littered on the floor. Barbossa attempted to open it and take a sip. The win dribbled to the deck, staining his ribs a bright red. Continuing to look horrified, Elizabeth turned and ran to her cabin.

Laughing, Barbossa said, "What are you all lookin' at? Back to work!" With that said, he went inside his cabin, Alicia trailing after him nervously. She slipped inside the doorway and commented, "It must be rather awful to be trapped in this curse."

Looking over his shoulder at her in surprise, Barbossa replied, "Aye, that be right." The two sat in silence for a moment before Alicia turned determined eyes to his face. In a confident voice, she said, "I'll help you end the curse, Hector. I promise." With that, she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek before blushing bright red and fleeing to her cabin.

**Jenna**

Back in Port Royal, Gillette had found Jenna some new clothes and the two of them had walked back to the Dauntless. As they approached, Norrington and Groves still came into view. Never getting tired of seeing them, Jenna ran to them and hugged them both, yelling, "Happy! And Norrie! I love you guys! Not Fluffy though, he keeps having mermaid fantasies."

"Mermaid fantasies?" Norrington asked, eying Gillette suspicious. "What is this, second Lieutenant?"

"She pushed me over the ledge!" Gillette sputtered, pointing at Jenna murderously. "We really should not let her come with us."

Norrington looked over at Jenna hugging Groves. Rolling his eyes, he said, "I don't think she's doing us any harm. Go fix the rudder chain. I want the Dauntless to be prepared as soon as possible."

"Of course, sir," Gillette replied with a nod as he went around to fix the rudder chain. Still looking pretty enthralled with Groves and Norrie, Jenna asked with a hopeful smile, "Can I kiss you guys?"

"You know as well as I that I am engaged to marry the Governor's daughter," Norrington said quickly as an excuse.

Narrowing her eyes, Jenna said, "But you're not actually engaged to Elizabeth yet. She never said yes, remember?" Norrington tapped his foot and looked rather upset. To distract her, Groves picked Jenna up and turned her face towards him to give her a light peck on the lips. Smiling at Jenna's shocked expression, Groves said, "There's your kiss. Now go run along."

Looking like her birthday had come early, Jenna grinned up at Groves and then went running off to one of the cabins. Deciding to bother Gillette just for fun, she stripped out of her dress so she was just wearing her camisole and panties. Once she had stripped, she dove into the water from the window in the cabin. Swimming came as second nature to her and she swam around the ship until she found Gillette.

Trying to imitate some of the men on the deck, Jenna faked a deep voice and said, "Oh god, did you see that there?" Faking a high-pitched voice, she said, "What? Where?" Going back to the deep voice, she said, "There! It looks like a mermaid." Unable to keep going since she was laughing too hard, Jenna dipped back under the water and swam around some more.

When she surfaced, she had Gillette's attention. Narrowing his eyes at her, he cussed and said, "Miss Jenna, what are you doing out there? We just got you changed and now you're sopping wet all over again.

"We?" Jenna echoed. "I don't think 'we' got me changed. If you want to strip me, the invitation is open though."

"No, I don't want to, and what is that you're wearing?" Gillette asked, seeing she was exposing a lot of skin.

Smirking, Jenna said, "Why don't you come down and find out for yourself?"

Looking super annoyed, Gillette scrunched up his nose before turning and going down from the Dauntless and towards the dock. Jenna swam up towards the dock and started yammering about the Dauntless when Gillette appeared above her. Not in any mood to deal with her incessant talking, Gillette grabbed her wrist, yanked her out of the water, and brought her to the dark storage closet.

"What are we doing here?" Jenna asked, squeezing the water out of her hair. Eyes flashing with annoyance, Gillette stuffed her in the closet and said, "Do you want to know what I truthfully and honestly think of you, Miss Mermaid?"

"Have at it, Mermaid Lover," Jenna replied with a smirk, not getting what he was about to do.

"Well then, I'd like you to know that I think you're an idiot. You're ugly and utterly useless. Just to get you off my back, I'm going to lock you up in here until we find Sparrow," Gillette commented, laughing in her face before slamming the door to the closet shut.

It was cold in the closet and it was even colder considering the fact that Jenna was dripping wet. She started shivering and coughing. Just when she thought she might fall asleep from boredom, a rat ran over her foot. Jenna screamed and huddled in the corner of the room. This situation couldn't get much worse. Would anyone find her?

Gillette finished repairing the rudder chain and the Dauntless finally set sail. It was about four hours later when Norrington ordered Groves, "Can you bring some rope up to the deck, Lieutenant?" Groves nodded immediately and went down to the storage closet.

"I can do it," Gillette said, suddenly looking worried. Groves pushed his words aside and said, "It's no problem. I can do it." Gillette continued protesting as they reached the storage closet. Groves tried to open it and murmured, "Hm, it's locked. Strange." In a louder voice, he called, "Commodore! The door is locked. Do you have the keys?"

Footsteps sounded from the stairs and Norrington appeared seconds later, tossing the keys to Groves. Turning a bit pink in the cheeks, Gillette protested, "But sir, what do we need rope for?"

It was too late. Groves had opened the storage closet. Jenna came whizzing out of it and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist while she clawed at his neck with her long, painted black fingernails. Putting her head under his chin, she said all in a rush, "Fluffy tried to kill me! He locked me up in there and said I'd have to stay there until we found Jack. I could've died, but you saved me! I love you, Happy!" With that said, she kissed him urgently, her tongue snaking around his lips.

Looking totally taken off guard, Groves stared at her with wide-eyes and gave her a tentative kiss back. Norrington observed the situation and then turned to Gillette, asking, "Is this true, second Lieutenant?" When there was no answer, everyone turned to see Gillette's face tomato red. The answer to the question was written all over him.

**Flik**

Back on the Interceptor, Flik was helping Jack with the ship while Will was watching them with a bit of a put out expression.

"When I was a lad, living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father," Will said as he watched Flik and Jack. They were chattering happily and not paying much attention to him.

At Will's words, Jack said in a bored voice, "Is that so?" He turned to Flik and asked, "What about you? Where are your parents?"

"They're back in England," Flik told him. "Do you need some help with that rope?"

"No, but thank you, luv," Jack said, planting a random kiss on the top of her head.

Annoyed that he seemed unable to get their attention for more than two minutes, Will added, "My father, Bill Turner... At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

"I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill," Jack said before turning to Flik and saying, "I'm glad I know you."

Flik glowed in his praise and said, "Me too, Captain Sparrow!"

Realizing that they were trying to annoy him on purpose, Will narrowed his eyes and said, "Bootstrap?"

"Good man, good pirate. I swear, you look just like him," Jack commented leisurely.

Flik tilted her head and said, "You think so? I never thought Bootstrap and Will looked similar." Jack winked at Flik to let her know wordlessly that he was just saying that to bother Will.

Will, of course, was very bothered by the comment. Drawing his sword, he hissed, "It's not true. He was a merchant sailor, a good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

Flik rolled her eyes as Jack said, "He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag."

"My father was not a pirate!" Will said emphatically, walking towards Jack menacingly.

Eying Will's sword, Jack sighed and replied, "Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

Eyes flashing ominously, Will commented, "You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight I'd kill you."

Going over to the helm, Jack said, "And that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, is it?" He adjusted the helm so that the boom caught Will and swung him out over the ocean. While Flik giggled, Jack continued, " Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. And me, for example. I can let you drown, but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies. Savvy?"

Before he could reply, Flik went over and moved the helm so that the boom started shaking. Looking surprised, Will was forced to let go of the boom and drop into the ocean with a loud splash. Jack looked at Flik in surprise and then laughed with her before sending a rope in to help Will back to the ship.

All wet and bedraggled, Will asked Flik once he was back on the ship, "What was that for?"

Before Flik could answer, Jack asked, "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

Taking his sword from Jack, Will asked questioningly, "Tortuga?"

Jack's eyes lit up excitedly and he confirmed, "Tortuga."

* * *

_Sorry that wasn't a great chapter. I'm too lazy to edit today. Please R&R!_


	7. Finding a Crew

_Hi guys! *waves* I hope you're all doing well. I'm flipping out since I have to go to Miami at 4:30 tomorrow morning and I really doing like traveling, so this is really stressful. Anyways, I'll be in Miami for about 5 days, so I probably won't be updating until next Monday. So no, I didn't die, I'm just away from the computer. Thank you **Countcresent, Romeondjuliet-4ever, hopeless-romance45, Flik, Shadowsinthemoon, Jojo, x-Pick'n'Mix-x, Rosethorn, XXGoldenEclipseXX, **and **PizzaAndTacosAndCheese **for all the wonderful reviews! Just as a little heads up, this chapter might contain some "mature" themes, so if you're uncomfortable reading things like that, don't read this chapter. This is also less funny because I wrote it all in a rush and I'm posting without editing because I have to pack (I'm such a procrastinator). Hope you like it anyways!_

* * *

**Flik**

Just a little while later, Jack, Flik, and Will all arrived on Tortuga. Jack inhaled deeply as they stepped into the town and smiled happily as he said, "It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you two think?"

Looking a bit out of place, Will looked around and muttered, "I'll linger."

On the contrary, Flik was looking around quite excitedly. She took Jack's hand and smiled up at him, saying, "I think it's great!"

Abruptly, a woman with reddish-brown hair and an excessive amount of makeup marched up to them as Jack was saying,"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted. Scarlett!" At the sound of her name, the woman called Scarlett narrowed her eyes and slapped Jack as hard as she could before marching away.

"Not sure I deserved that...Giselle!" Jack exclaimed as another woman marched up to them. She had long blonde locks and eyes heavily lined with black. Frowning at him, Giselle asked, "Who was she?"

Trying to look innocent, Jack asked, "What?" Giselle frowned and slapped him as well.

Still looking guilty, Jack admitted, "I may have deserved that."

Looking a bit jealous, Flik asked, "Who were they?" There was a long silence as Jack tried to come up with something to say.

Finally, he said, "Old friends, luv. Come along." Jack motioned for Flik and Will to follow him as he led them to the pigsty.

"Where are we going?" Will asked curiously, peering around.

"To find Mr. Gibbs, twat-face!" Flik mumbled in annoyance.

Jack turned and raised an eyebrow at her, asking, "You know Mr. Gibbs?"

"Not exactly," Flik said. She was about to go on before she realized that Jack would probably not be able to understand the explanation of her seeing the film Curse of the Black Pearl. Sighing, Flik added, "It's a long story. Hey Gibbs!"

Gibbs didn't move an inch from where he was sleeping with the pigs. Rolling his eyes, Jack grabbed a bucket of water and threw it onto a sleeping Gibbs. This time, Gibbs jumped up with a start and exclaimed, "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot! …Mother's love! Jack! You should know better not to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

With a wink in Flik's direction, Jack said, "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Gibbs looked confused, but satisfied when he heard that Jack was going to buy him a drink. He got to his feet just as Will and Flik both threw their own water buckets at him. Now drenching wet, Gibbs said irritably, "Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell," Flik and Will said in unison. Sighing, Gibbs didn't protest and followed Flik, Will, and Jack out of the pigsty and to the tavern. On their way there, Gibbs asked, "And who might you two be?"

"I'm Felicity Todd, but just call me Flik," Flik said.

"Will Turner," Will stated formally, looking at Gibbs a bit mistrustfully.

"It's bad luck to have a woman following us around, Jack," Gibbs said, obviously not sure about Flik.

"Oh, believe me, this woman's different. She'll bring us good luck," Jack said, draping his arm around Flik's shoulders. Flik felt fireworks exploding in her body as Jack kept his arm on her shoulders all the way to the tavern.

Once they were inside the tavern, Jack weeded his way through all the people and turned to Will saying, "Keep a sharp eye." After that, he brought Gibbs and Flik to the table and got them both drinks.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture your'n?" Gibbs asked Jack with raised eyebrows. Flik eyed the rum curiously, unsure of whether or not to try a sip. She had never tried rum before in her life.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl. I know where it's going to be and I'm gonna take it," Jack said as Flik and Gibbs both sputtered on their drinks, Gibbs because he was shocked at what Jack was saying and Flik because she had tried the rum and found it bitter and quite unpleasant. She did her best to swallow the rest of rum in her mouth and then shoved her cup away.

"Jack, it's a fool's errand. Well, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl," Gibbs protested to Jack.

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew," Jack said in a hinting manner. Meanwhile, Flik looked over at Will. He was looking quite awkward as drunk people accidentally slammed into him.

"What I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools nor strike a bargain with one," Gibbs continued to protest. Flik rolled her eyes at him. She knew that he was going to agree to helping Jack find a crew sooner or later.

"Well, then, I say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, aye?" Jack said. At that moment, Will sighed with annoyance and started to walk back over to the table. Glancing in Will's direction, Jack asked Flik, "Can you see if you can find him something to do for a few minutes, dearie? I'd prefer not to have him listening in on this."

Knowing exactly why Jack wanted Will out of the way, Flik nodded and went to distract Will. Seeing a fat lady in pink bumping up to Will, she came up with a plan. Grabbing Will's wrist, she turned him to the fat lady and said, "I think this young man here would like a dance with you. He's just too shy to ask. See how he's blushing? Why don't you dance with him?"

The woman laughed loudly, grabbed Will's hands, and started dancing clumsily around the room with him. Will gave Flik a what-the-fuck look as he was tugged off. Flik just smirked and went to Jack and Gibbs.

As Flik came back to the table, Gibbs was saying, "Prove me wrong. What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

Looking confident, Jack replied firmly, "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, aye?" Jack nodded in Will's direction and burst out laughing as he saw Will dancing with the fat lady. Turning to Flik, he said, "Nice distraction."

Flik grinned back as Gibbs followed their gazes and asked incredulously, "The kid?"

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child. Savvy?" Jack replied to Gibbs. Meanwhile, Flik was looking around and had found her chair had mysteriously disappeared. Some drunk person must have stolen it.

"Is he now? Leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you," Gibbs said, a smile starting to creep across his face.

"One can only hope. Take what you can!" Jack said, raising his glass to Gibbs. Flik quickly joined the toast as Gibbs replied, "Give nothin' back!" The three toasted each other and Flik leaned against the table, still missing her chair.

Seeing that Flik wasn't drinking her rum, Jack asked, "Are you gonna drink that?"

Eying the rum with disgust, Flik shook her head and pushed it in Jack's direction, saying, "No, it's all yours. Someone stole my chair though." She looked around the room murderously.

Taking her glass, Jack said, "You can always sit with me." Jack grabbed Flik's arm and tugged her onto his lap, sprinkling a few kisses down her neck before downing the rest of his glass.

**Jenna**

Back on the Interceptor, Jenna was pretty bored. Seeing Norrington out of the corner of her eye, she ran up to him and asked, "Is there something you want me to do? I'm so bored. Are you busy? Maybe we could do something together!"

Looking down at the hopeful little girl, Norrington said, "Not right now, Miss Jenna. Just run along and play."

Grumbling, Jenna trudged across the deck and went down to the cabins below to see if there was anything to do there. As she walked around, a barrel filled with rum bottles caught her eye. She had never drank rum before or had the opportunity to get drunk. Eying the rum curiously, Jenna ran over to the barrel and pulled a few bottles of it out.

Popping a bottle open, she took a drink and found it more unpleasant than pleasant. Regardless, she wanted to see if she could get drunk and made herself finish that bottle...and then another bottle. By the time both bottles were gone, she was drunk as hell and giggling for no reason at all. Wondering what she was doing down below deck all alone, Jenna stumbled back up to the deck.

"HEY PEOPLE!" Jenna yelled loudly, "Let's have a party! Want me to sing? Of course you do!"

Jenna started singing "Lit Up" as loud as she could, yelling, "I'm on a plane with cocaine and yes, I'm all lit up again. Cough up love and touch up. Your mama said packing lines is sin..."

Covering his ears, Norrington sighed and tried to figure out with to do with the drunk girl. Not wanting the Captain to be bothered, Groves sighed and whispered to Norrington, "I'll take care of her. Don't worry."

Walking over to Jenna, Groves said, "Come along, Miss Jenna. Let's go to my cabin for a while."

Not having to ask her twice, Jenna was already whizzing towards the cabin, saying, "Okay, Happy! Hurry up!"

Norrington gave Groves a sympathetic look as he followed Jenna into his cabin. Groves shut the door and sat on the bed as Jenna continued to dance around the room, singing, "And yes I'm all lit up again, on the couch, in my bed..."

Getting a bit fed up with the singing, Groves suggested, "Perhaps you could sit on the bed for a while?"

Jenna bounded over to the bed and said, "Great idea!" She pushed Groves onto his back, kissed him hard, and started dry humping him. Groves looked paralyzed for a few moments before he managed to ask, "This isn't really all that appropriate..."

"Yeah, it's not working great, is it? I don't even know if you can have an orgasm thar way," Jenna slurred. "I have a better idea. Stand up." She dropped to the floor on her knees and watched Groves with glazed eyes.

Groves cautiously stood up, not sure what was going on here. Jenna brought her hands to his waistcoat and easily undid the buttons with quick, deft fingers. She had never done anything like this before, but it couldn't be too hard, could it? She slipped her hands under his breeches and pulled them down so she could get a look at his privates.

Groves watched Jenna, completely stunned and unable to move. Jenna brought her hands up to him and ran the tip of her index finger over him. Groves was warm and throbbing against her touch. Jenna cupped him in one hand and started rubbing and kneading with the other hand. Groves' big brown eyes widened and he stumbled against the wall as Jenna continued the assault.

She stroked him until a bit of clear liquid appeared at his tip. Jenna lapped it up and brought her lips to him, making a path of kisses from root to tip. Chest rising and falling rapidly, Groves buried his hand in a wad of Jenna's dark hair and tugged on it. Smirking, Jenna took him into her mouth and started sucking. She moved his intimate flesh up and down and pushed him to the back of her throat.

"Jenna, I..." Groves started, a little whimper breaking off his sentence as Jenna took him out of her mouth and gave him a squeeze, asking, "What was that?" Groves was forced to surrender his body to her as he came in her hands. Using her clean hand, Jenna pushed him lightly onto the bed and sat on his chest as she claimed his mouth with hers.

Unable to keep resisting, Groves ended up kissing the girl back until they were twined on the bed. Suddenly, Jenna wrenched away and put a hand to her head. Pain was pounding in her forehead and she felt awful.

Getting up from the bed, Jenna slurred, "I love you, but I feel sick, so I'm going to leave now..."

Stumbling towards the door, she opened it and started licking the white cream from her fingertips right as she ran into Gillette. Gillette took one look at her fingertips before glaring at her and stalking away.

* * *

_Please R&R everyone! Oh, and to answer your question, Jojo, Gillette is probably a little chubbier than Groves. I'd link pictures, but I don't think they work on this site. Anyways, if you want to know what Gillette looks like, he's the one on my avi. Ttyl until Monday! :)  
_


	8. Boredom

_Hi everyone! *waves excitedly* Did you miss me? I missed all of you! All I have to say is that Miami is only for people who want to roast to death. And for some reason, I can't tan. Instead, I get sunburnt! Lol, but you didn't need to know that I suppose. hehe Anyways, thank you so much **hopeless-romance45, totallybob, rosethorn, MJ Potter Black Weasley, ****romeondjuliet-4ever, Jojo, x-Pick'n'Mix-x, Shadowsinthemoon, Flik (so sorry about earlier, your name came up not in the bold and so I tried to get it in bold and I guess I deleted it? stupid me =P), Countcresent, **and **Annabeth-Kahlan-Alanna-Cara **for all the wonderful reviews! The first thing I did when I got home was yell at my dad to turn the internet on so I could check my reviews. :P Hope you like the next chapter..._

* * *

**Flik**

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot," Gibbs proclaimed two days later as he, Flik, Jack, and Will stood looking before them at a line of people. Jack and Flik looked satisfied, but Will was looking over the crew quite dubiously, obviously having second thoughts.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked suspiciously.

Walking up to a random sailor, Jack said, "You, sailor."

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs added helpfully when the sailor didn't say anything.

"Mr Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr Cotton! Answer me!" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes when Mr. Cotton still didn't say anything.

Flik started giggling as Gibbs explained, "He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." Everyone looked up at Mr. Cotton's blue and yellow macaw with wide eyes.

"Mr Cotton's parrot. Same question," Jack said, this time looking a little bit doubtful himself.

"Wind in your sails! Wind in your sails!" the parrot squawked loudly.

Unsure what that was suppose to mean, everyone looked at each other until Gibbs said, "Mostly we figure that means 'yes'."

Jack paused a moment before breaking into a smile and saying, "Of course it does!" Turning to Will, he smiled confidently and clapped a hand on his back confidently, asking, "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved they're mad," Will said, eying the crew apprehensively.

Under her breath, Flik muttered, "Not as mad as yourself?"

"What was that, Miss Felicity?" Will asked, raising his eyebrows at her. Flik shrugged and didn't reply. Abruptly, Will changed his demeanor and said, "Have I ever told you how nice you look in that dress, Miss Felicity?"

Flik whirled around at that comment and stared at him with wide eyes, asking, "Oh my god, are you actually trying to flirt with me? Bloody hell!" She raised a foot and kicked him before following Jack down the line of sailors.

From the end of the line a sharp voice said, "And what's the benefit for us?"

Jack followed the voice and ended up standing before the sailor who had just spoke. Taking off the person's hat, he found a woman with dark hair and mocha-colored skin. Attempting a smile, Jack said, "Anamaria."

Narrowing her dark eyes at Jack, Anamaria hissed, "You stole my boat!" She slapped him hard just as Giselle and Scarlett had done. Looking hurt, Jack started, "Actually..." Anamaria wasn't going to let him finish. She slapped him again.

Recovering from Flik's kick, Will came over and said, "I suppose you didn't deserve that one either."

Looking a bit guilty this time, Jack said, "No, that one I deserved."

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria exclaimed, giving Jack a murderous look. Flik came over and stood by Jack just in case she would have to protect him from the fiery woman.

Correcting Anamaria, Jack stated, "Borrowed, borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back."

Not about to fall for that excuse, Anamaria stated, "But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one," Jack said with a smile, trying to get her to lighten up a bit.

Waving her finger at him angrily, Anamaria said firmly, "I will."

"A better one," Will said with a smile, trying to help out.

"A better one!" Jack and Flik chorused simultaneously with a smile on their faces. Jack looked at Flik in surprise and then burst out laughing, saying, "You're a mind reader, dearie! I should take you to see Tia Dalma."

Not wanting to be kept out of the conversation, Will said randomly, "That one!" He pointed at the Interceptor floating just a little ways away. Jack followed Will's gaze, looking confused as he gave in and said, "What one? That one? …Aye! That one. What say you?"

Anamaria looked the ship over before saying, "Aye!" The crew echoed, "Aye!"

"Anchor's aweigh!" Cotton's parrot squawked as the crew started towards the Interceptor.

Watching them go in horror, Gibbs protested, "No, no, no, no, no! It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir."

"It'll be far worse not to have her," Jack said. He turned to Flik and slid his arm around her waist, saying, "Miss Todd has brought us nothing but good luck so far. Now I can show you the real beauties of the Caribbean."

**Alicia**

Back on the Black Pearl, Alicia was sitting in her cabin. It was a plain little room without a bed or anything to do. She hadn't slept for days and was rather tired. She was sitting on the floor when the door creaked open. Looking up, she saw Barbossa in the doorway. His expression was unreadable as he motioned her to her feet.

Alicia quickly stood up and followed Barbossa out the door. He led her to his own cabin and motioned to the bed saying, "It be yers if ye want it. Ye must be tired." Looking at Barbossa timidly, Alicia went over and sat on the bed.

"Thank you," she told him with a small smile.

"Yer welcome," Barbossa replied, sitting on a chair across from the bed and picking up a map.

Alicia watched him in silence for a few moments before asking, "Hector?"

"Aye?" Barbossa asked, looking up from his map.

"What do you plan on doing with me?" Alicia asked shyly, meeting his bright blue eyes.

Setting the map down, Barbossa said, "I hadn't decided on that yet. But I been thinkin' that ye can stay or go. You can make the decision fer yerself."

"I can stay?" Alicia asked, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Ye may," Barbossa nodded, watching her intently.

Alicia looked like she had just won the lottery. She jumped off the bed, ran to Barbossa, and put her arms around him. Giving him a big smile, she said, "Thank you! Thank you so much, Hector!"

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the mouth. Barbossa pressed his lips back to hers and commented, "It certainly be nice to have a woman's company on board. One can get quite lonely here by oneself."

Alicia blushed as she released his lips and said, "I suppose you couldn't feel any of that, could you?"

"Nay," Barbossa replied, "But that didn't mean that I didn't enjoy it."

**Jenna**

Back on the Dauntless, Jenna was leaning up against the side of the ship. She was having a pretty awful hangover from drinking so much rum last night and now had a horrible headache. Her only distraction was Gillette, who happened to be on patrol. Norrington was up at the helm talking to the Governor and Groves was nowhere to be seen.

Jenna watched Gillette walk around the deck with that cocky strut of his, watching his backside a bit too closely. He had such a round, pert rear and she wanted to squeeze it so bad. Jenna waited until Gillette strutted past her before reaching out and grabbing him. She let her fingerpads dig into the warm, soft flesh and pinched.

Gillette spun around, accidentally moving her hand from his rear to his groin. Stiffening awkwardly, Gillette's eyes bugged out and his face turned a bright red as he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Touching you," Jenna said innocently, moving her hand to between his legs and squeezing there. She could feel him harden in her hand and smirked, saying, "You do like me, don't you?"

Gillette yanked her hand away, turning a bright red color as he started tugging her below deck. Dragging her towards the same closet as last time, Gillette said, "You're going to stay in here until we get back to Port Royal." He turned the lock on the door, but Jenna yanked him inside the closet with her just as the door shut. They were locked in together.

"Damn," Gillette hissed as he realized they were locked in. "Next time, I'm going to push you overboard and you're just going to have to swim back to Port Royal by yourself."

Looking at his body, Jenna's gaze went between his legs and she smirked, "Will your mermaid lover come and save me? Or is she going to help you take care of that mermaid in your pants?" Jenna's hand shot out and she cupped Gillette's hardened warmth.

Gillette smacked her hands away and leaned up against the opposite side of the closet, saying, "You have a lot to say about my body. Take off your shirt and I'll give you an analysis of what I think about yours."

Blushing, Jenna crossed her arms and shook her head, saying, "No."

Gillette stalked across the room and stood right in front of her. Looking down his nose, he put his hand on his hip and asked, "Are you scared of me?"

"No," Jenna said, blushing. "I'm embarrassed, that's all."

"Embarrassed?" Gillette asked, looking at Jenna incredulously. "Nice try. You've been trying to sell yourself to everyone since you arrived here. Let's take a look at you." He grabbed the straps of Jenna's tank top and started to pull them down as Jenna wrapped her arms around herself and tried to keep her shirt on. They battled for a few minutes, Gillette not quite understanding how a tank top worked and Jenna getting pinned up against the corner of the room.

At that very moment, the door popped open and Groves looked inside with wide eyes.

"HAPPY!" Jenna yelled, dodging out of Gillette's reach and running into Groves' arms. Burying her face in his chest, she said, "Fluffy tried to rape me! But you saved me again. I love you so much! Let's go find a cabin or something."

**Flik**

Back on the Interceptor, a large storm was breaking out. Wind and rain whipped Flik's hair in her face and she had to narrow her eyes to see where she was going.

Through all the noise, Will shouted, "How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?"

Shouting back to Will through all the wind, Gibbs replied, "Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?" Running up to Jack who was at the helm, Gibbs suggested, "We should drop canvas, sir."

Eying the compass in his left hand intently, Jack disagreed, "She can hold a bit longer."

Looking surprised, Gibbs asked, "What's in your head as puts you in such a fine mood, Captain?"

Smiling evilly, Jack replied, "We're catching up!"


	9. By Blood Undone

_Happy Thursday everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been having a horrible writer's block. I have never written smut in 3rd POV before, so this chapter was a bit weird for me. Also, sorry for the lack of humor. Thank you so much to **Royal Mickie, Hopeless-romance45, Flik (I remembered you =P), Me and Gaara 4ever, x-Pick'n'Mix-x, ****Countcresent, XXGoldenEclipseXX, Shadowsinthemoon, **and **Romeondjuliet-4ever** for all your wonderful reviews! They're so fun to read! Okay, that's all for now. Hope you like the chapter!_

* * *

**Flik**

"Jack?" Flik asked cautiously as they sailed through a narrow passageway. She and Jack were standing by the helm while Gibbs and Will chatted on the opposite side of the ship. Looking up from his compass, Jack asked, "Aye?"

"What are you planning to do once you have the Pearl back?" Flik asked curiously.

"Hm..." Jack said, still looking at the compass. After a few moments, he met Flik's eyes and said, "Well, I'll do what all pirates do. I'll sail the seven seas for the rest of my life. What makes you ask, luv?"

Looking at him cautiously, Flik said, "Well, it's because I'd like to come with you."

"Come with me?" Jack echoed, losing all sense of direction. Nodding, he said, "I'd like that very much, Miss Flik."

Jack turned to Flik and looked her in the eye. Flik cautiously put her arms around him and tilted her chin up to his. Unable to resist, Jack stopped steering and leaned down to pull Flik close to him. His lips skimmed hers lightly. Flik felt like she was going to explode from happiness as Jack's hands tightened around her. His warm tongue was prodding her lips. She parted them for him and...

"JACK!" Flik screamed, pointing straight ahead of them. The Interceptor was going straight towards a cluster of large, sharp rocks. Jack's eyes widened and he immediately tried to steer around the immense rocks that were coming closer and closer. At the very last moment, Jack got the ship to turn so that they just missed the rocks by inches. From across the ship, Gibbs and Will sighed with relief and then went back to chatting. Flik took a deep breath and leaned against Jack.

Rolling her eyes, Flik said, "You're welcome to kiss me anytime you like, Jack, but just don't get us killed because of it."

"Got it," Jack said, smirking. His gaze ran over the ship and fell on Will and Gibbs in the corner. Narrowing his eyes at them, he said, "I wonder what that whelp is gossiping about to Master Gibbs."

"Sea turtles," Flik replied without a second of thought.

Looking at her in surprise, Jack said, "You really are a seer like Tia Dalma. Would you mind shutting those two up for a bit?"

"Sure," Flik said as she went over to bother Will.

At the moment, Gibbs was explaining how Jack got off the island he was mutinied on and was saying, "Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and he waited there three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures came acclimated to his presence. Then on the fourth morning he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed them together and made a raft."

Flik leaned against the ship next to Will as he said, "He roped a couple of sea turtles? Oh, hello Miss Todd."

Flik ignored him and watched Gibbs as he replied, "Aye, sea turtles!"

Still looking pretty dubious, Will asked, "What did he use for rope"

There was a long pause in which Gibbs stammered. Happy to fill in, Flik said, "Human hair. From his back."

As the two looked at her curiously, Jack called from the helm, "Let go the anchor!" A simultaneous cry from the crew arose, "Lower the anchor line!" Jack watched them and then walked over to where Flik, Will, and Gibbs were huddled, saying, "Young Mr. Turner, Miss Flik, and I are to go ashore."

Flik took Jack's hand as Gibbs raised an eyebrow and asked, "Captain! What if the worst should happen?"

"Keep to the Code," Jack said confidently, giving Gibbs a meaningful look as he led the two to a rowboat.

"Aye, the Code," Gibbs echoed knowingly as the three sailed off.

As Jack and Will rowed along in the boat, a skull came into view on the left. Flik shuddered and sat a bit closer to Jack as Will looked around nervously and asked, "What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"

"Pirates' Code. Any man who falls behind is left behind," Jack stated.

"No heroes amongst theives, eh?" Will asked wrly.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga …and you're completely obsessed with treasure," Jack said, squeezing Flik's hand and looking down at the water beneath the boat. It sparkled with gold coins and rare jewels.

"That's not true. I'm not obsessed with treasure," Will replied defiantly.

Giving Flik a sideways glance, Jack said, "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

**Jenna**

Back on the Dauntless, it was raining and storming quite hard. Thunder roared and the waves smacked against the sides of the ship quite loudly. Jenna cowered in the corner of the ship, whimpering nervously. She was still feeling sick and the storm certainly wasn't helping her at all. Groves caught sight of her and knelt by her side, saying, "Miss Jenna? Are you alright?"

Jenna shook her head and reached her arms up to Groves, saying, "Hold me, Happy."

Hesitating, Groves picked up the little girl and held her in his arms. Jenna whimpered when there was another crack of thunder and buried her face in his chest as she groaned, "I'm scared. Let's go in one of the cabins or somewhere where we can stay dry."

Groves nodded and brought Jenna into the cabin closest to them. He set her on the ground where she wobbled for a moment before running towards the corner and throwing up. Feeling really sick, Jenna leaned heavily against the wall and apologized, "Sorry, that's disgusting. I'll clean it up as soon as I feel a bit better, okay?"

"Don't apologize," Groves told her. "One of the hands will clean it up later. I just want you to feel better. Come sit on the bed. You'll feel better if you're sitting versus standing."

Deciding that Groves was probably right, she stumbled onto the bed and leaned against Groves as she closed her eyes. Groves put a comforting arm around her. Feeling sleepy, Jenna flopped onto her stomach and stretched out. Groves rubbed her back gently and asked, "Is there anything I can get for you, Miss Jenna?"

"Nah, I'm okay, but thanks," Jenna mumbled into the bed. Randomly, she looked over her shoulder at Groves and asked, "What would it be like to lose my virginity? Am I going to bleed all over the place?"

Groves' eyes bulged at the question, but he tried to act like it was a completely normal thing for her to ask as he stammered, "Why, I suppose it's different for every girl."

Jenna nodded and said, "I'm kind of scared. It's going to hurt. Is there anyway to have sex so that I don't lose it?"

Flushing a bit from this awkward topic of conversation, Groves replied, "Well, there's always touching, I suppose."

"Touching?" Jenna repeated. "Is that like fingering?" She rolled onto her back and looked up at Groves with a hinting expression on her face. Not getting the hint, Groves frowned and said, "Maybe?" He took another look at her and asked in surprise, "You want me to do it to you? I don't know. I don't want to hurt you."

"No, you won't," Jenna said, reaching up to touch his cheek and staring into his dark brown eyes. "Do you like me, Happy?"

Groves smiled at the nickname and nodded, "Yes, I like you."

"Then go ahead," Jenna said, pulling Groves down to her. "I trust you." They kissed softly, lips kneading against each other and now completely oblivious to the storm going on outside. Jenna stiffened when Groves moved between her legs.

Hesitating, Groves took the edge of her little black skirt and said, "Are you certain about this?" Jenna nodded and waited. Groves pulled her skirt up and frowned when he saw her black thong. Raising his eyebrows, he asked, "What exactly are you wearing?" Frowning, Jenna peered down and blushed saying, "You can just pull it off."

Groves hesitantly tugged the lacy thing down her legs and took her thigh with one hand. He rubbed her it lightly with his other hand before easing her legs apart. Jenna was biting her lip hesitantly as he bared her place of desire to the light. Opening her mouth, she started to say, "Theodore, I..."

"There's no need to speak," Groves told the nervous girl. "I'm not going to hurt you. If you want me to stop, just say so."

Jenna nodded and stiffened as Groves spread her legs on the bed and caressed up the inside of her thigh. She started to drip as Groves' lips pressed against her calf and started to move upwards. Jenna whimpered as he licked a trail up to her warm folds and spread them with skilled fingertips. He rubbed around her entrance before moving his finger pad to her sensitive place.

Jenna grabbed the edge of the sheet as Groves stroked the sensitive bundle of nerves before slipping a gentle finger inside her. She reached out for him as he started thrusting into her with one finger. Bucking her hips up against him, Jenna gasped, "Theodore...oh shit, I never asked if I could call you that. Can I call you...oh my god..."

Groves smiled at her and said, "Call me whatever you want: Theodore, Happy, or Theo. It doesn't matter. Are you alright?" Jenna nodded, her hips spontaneously bucking up again. Grabbing his free hand, Jenna said, "I'm fine, just please give me more..."

Slipping a second finger within her, Groves started thrusting into her scorching heat even faster. Jenna felt the muscles just below her stomach contracting and a strange tingling feeling was coming over her. Biting her lip, she felt herself reaching a peak and cried out. Before she could scream, Groves leaned down and claimed her mouth, kissing away any noise she might've made.

Jenna surrendered to his skilled fingers and floatied in a happy little bubble before finding herself panting and sweating back on the bed. Gazing up at Groves affectionately, she sat up and climbed into his lap, saying, "I love you, you're so wonderful."

**Flik/Alicia**

Back at the Isla de Muerta, Jack, Flik, and Will watched as Barbossa climbed on top of a mound of treasure, helping Alicia on top of it behind him. Other pirates were dumping stolen treasure back around the large heap of treasure that Alicia and Barbossa were standing on. Picking up a handful of treasure, Barbossa announced, "Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near an end."

From behind a rock, Will whispered frantically to Jack and Flik, "Elizabeth!"

Barbossa continued chanting, "For ten years we've been tested and tried and each man here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" The crew replied with a resounding, "Yeah!"

Suddenly, Alicia remembered that the curse wouldn't be lifted with Elizabeth's blood. Trying to get Barbossa's attention, she said quietly, "Hector?" Barbossa didn't hear her and continued, " Punished we were. The lot of us – disproportionate to our crime. Here it is! The cursed treasure of Cortés himself. Every last piece that went astray we have returned… save for this." He pointed at the locket around Elizabeth's neck.

Alicia tapped Barbossa's shoulder to try and get his attention. He was too distracted to feel it.

Panicking, Will gasped from behind the rocks, "Jack!"

Jack and Flik both pulled Will down, Jack saying, "Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment."

Will gave him a dubious look and said, "When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Jack froze with a guilty expression on his face and turned to Will, saying, "May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favour, I know it's difficult for you but please, stay here and try not to do anything stupid."

From the heap of gold, Barbossa asked his crew, "And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?"

All the pirates chorused simultaneously, "Us!"

"And whose blood must yet be paid?" Barbossa asked, still unaware of Alicia tapping his arm to try and get his attention.

"Hers!" the crowd yelled, pointing at Elizabeth.

Annoyed at Jack's flippancy, Will grabbed an oar. Flik knew what was coming, but it was too late as she yelled, "Watch out!" Jack spun around just as Will whacked him in the head with the oar. Not looking too sorry, Will said, "Sorry, Jack, I'm not going to be your leverage."

"You know the first thing I'm going to do after the curse is lifted? Eat a whole bushel of apples. Begun by blood, by blood undone," Barbossa said, picking up his knife. Finally, Alicia got his attention.

"Hector, it's not going to work," Alicia started to protested.

Barbossa took her hand in his and patted it gently, saying, "There be nothin' to worry about. Ye just wait and see." With that said, he brought the knife down on Elizabeth's palm and slitted the porcelain skin.

* * *

_What did you guys think? Please review! Btw, I started a new fic called "Theodore Groves' Girl" if anyone wants to read it. Yes? No? Hopefully yes. hehe See you all soon. :)_


	10. Damned to the Depths

_Happy Saturday! Actually, I'm not having such a great Saturday, so I hope you are. lol Thank you **hopeless-romance45, Flik, romeondjuliet-4ever, x-Pick'n'Mix-x, Countcresent, Shadowsinthemoon, **and **XXGoldenEclipseXX** for the reviews. :) Hopeless-romance45 has been helping me with ideas for this, so most of the credit should go to her. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**Alicia/Flik**

An ominous silence fell after Barbossa cut Elizabeth's palm. Alicia watched Barbossa tentatively, knowing that the curse had not been lifted. Back behind the rocks in the cavern, Flik was sitting by Jack and trying to make him wake up. Will had hit him hard with the oar; he was as good as dead. Even when Flik shook him, Jack did not move a muscle.

Koehler, one of the cursed pirates, looked around in confusion and asked, "Did it work?"

"I don't feel no different," Ragetti said, looking at Pintel.

Shrugging back at Ragetti, Pintel asked, "How do we tell?" With a roll of his eyes, Barbossa pulled out his pistol and shot Pintel in the chest. Pintel's eyes got as big as saucers as the bullet went right through him.

"You're not dead!" Koehler exclaimed, looking at Pintel in shock.

"No..." Pintel said before pointing at Barbossa in horror and adding in annoyance, "He shot me!"

"It didn't work," Ragetti said solemnly.

"The curse is still upon us!" Twigg added, shaking his first angrily.

"You, maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?" Barbossa asked Elizabeth angrily. Elizabeth pursed her lips together and stared back at him defiantly as she shook her head. Barbossa sneered at her and hissed, "Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where?" When Elizabeth remained silent, Barbossa slapped her, causing her to fall over backwards.

Alicia tried to get his attention to tell him why the curse hadn't been lifted, but Bo'sun was already yelling at Pintel and Ragetti, saying, "You two. You brought us the wrong person!"

"No! She had the medallion, she's the proper age," Pintel protested, looking scared as all the pirates turned to look at him and Ragetti. Ragetti chimed in helpfully, "She said her name was Turner, you have heard her! I think she lied to us."

"You brought us here for nothing," Twigg yelled, turning his anger towards Barbossa. All the pirates raised their fists in the air and yelled, "Yeah!"

"I won't take question and no second guesses, not from the likes of you, Master Twigg," Barbossa said angrily, turning towards his own crew.

"Who's to blame him? Every decision you've made led us from bad to worse," Koehler said defiantly as he stared at Barbossa.

"It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!" a pirate called Mallot added, joining Koehler. The whole crew raised their fists in agreement as Bo'sun added, "And it's you who brought us here in the first place."

Annoyed that nobody was noticing her, Alicia quickly stepped in front of Barbossa to protect him from the mutinous crew as she said, "No, wait! You don't understand. You have to listen to me."

Barbossa shot her a fond look and put a hand on her shoulder as he said, "There be no need to worry, I can handle this, lass." Turning to the crew, Barbossa pulled out his sword and said with his eyes flashing, "If any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak! Hmm?"

Everyone went quiet, nobody daring to challenge Barbossa. Finally, Koehler decided, "I say, we cut her throat and spill all her blood. Just in case." The crew chorused in agreement as Barbossa turned around and noticed that Elizabeth had vanished. Shouting over all the mumbling, he said, "The medallion! She's taken it! Get after her, you feckless pack of ingrates!"

Muttering amongst themselves angrily, the crew started towards the edge of the cavern until Pintel made a discovery, "Where are the oars? There's no oars!"

"The oars have gone missing. Find them," Bo'sun yelled at the crew.

Meanwhile, Flik was still trying to get Jack to wake up. Jack would not wake. Flik was pounding on his chest, but he still wouldn't move. Cursing under her breath, Flik tried to get Jack to sit up, muttering, "Fuck, fuck, fuck..."

Running out of ideas of what to do, Flik decided to do what happened in the fairy tales. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she leaned down and kissed Jack. She didn't really expect anything to happen, so when she felt lips moving against hers a moment later, she was completely in shock.

"Jack!" Flik exclaimed, pulling back slightly to look at his face. Jack blinked up at her dazedly and grinned, saying, "You look like an angel, luv." With that, he reached up and put his arms around her neck, pulling her down to him. They kissed passionately and Jack's tongue started to prob against Flik's lips when she suddenly realized where they were.

Despite wanting to give in to Jack, Flik wrenched her lips away from his just as Jack started fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Looking behind them, Flik warned him, "The pirates are coming! You have to make the deal with Barbossa!"

"Deal? What deal?" Jack asked. Flik looked behind her to see that the pirates were coming. There was no time to explain! She grabbed Jack's hand and helped him to his feet, saying, "Come on!" A little bewildered, Jack stood up and followed Flik, asking, "Where are we going, dearie?"

Before they could get very far, Pintel spotted the two of them and pointed at Jack, saying, "You! You're supposed to be dead!"

His head a bit fuzzy from being hit so hard with the oar, Jack asked, "Am I not? Hmm. Pearly! …Pearl-lay-lee-loose, …palely, …parsnip, …parsley, …par… partner, partner..."

When Ragetti didn't say anything, Flik leaned into his ear and whispered, "Parley."

Jack's face split into a grin and he shouted, "That's the one! Parley! Parley!"

Pintel exchanged a murderous look with Ragetti before he muttered, "Parley? Damned to the depths whatever muttonhead thought of parley."

Jack quickly informed him, "That would be the French." Flik smiled and added, "Latin-based, of course. Inventors of Mayonnaise."

The crew members looked at her like she was crazy as Barbossa strode forwards to the front of the group with Alicia right behind him. Alicia ran to Flik and threw her arms around her, saying, "Thank god you're okay!"

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa asked Jack as Flik and Alicia reunited.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land you forgot one very important thing, mate… I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack informed everyone as if it were the most obvious fact in the world.

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?" Barbossa asked the crew.

"Yeah!" they all cried in unity. Before telling the men to kill Jack, Barbossa turned to Alicia and motioned towards Flik, asking, "Ye know this lass?"

Alicia nodded and looked into Barbossa's blue eyes imploringly, requesting, "Please don't hurt her."

Barbossa looked between the two girls and took Alicia's hand as he pulled her and Flik behind him, replying, "Aye, I won't."

Alicia squeezed his hand and said gratefully, "Thank you, Hector." Barbossa smiled at her and said, "There be no need fer thanks." He then turned back to the crew and pointed at Jack, saying, "Kill him."

Flik's eyes widened in horror and she dodged Barbossa and Alicia to run in front of Jack. Glaring at the crew, she said, "If you want to kill him, you'll have to kill me first."

Pushing Flik behind him to keep her safe, Jack asked, "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

"Hold your fire! You know whose blood we need," Barbossa stated, turning back to Jack as the pirates reluctantly lowered their weapons.

Jack gave Barbossa a smirk and nodded, saying, "I know who's blood you need."

**Jenna**

Back on the Interceptor, Jenna was bored. All they ever did was sail and sail and sail. Nothing interesting ever happened. As usual, she was sitting on a barrel and was watching Gillette give out orders and keep watch. Bored to death, she got an idea and stood on the barrel. When Gillette strutted past, she grabbed his hat and wig and put it on her head.

Gillette spun around and gave her a dirty look, snapping, "Give that back!"

Having way too much fun, Jenna shook her head and started prancing around the deck, ordering the crew, "Back to stations! And keep your eyes out for mermaids!"

The crew paused, unsure of what to do as Jenna mocked Gillette. The two started chasing each other around the deck, running into barrels, tripping over ropes, and shoving into unaware crew members.

"Bloody bitch," Gillette muttered as he tripped on a rope. Jenna laughed and pretended to be Gillette as she ordered the crew, "If you see a mermaid with a purple tail and big tits, be sure to send her to my cabin so I can have a nice fuck with her tonig-"

Gillette got to his feet and clasped Jenna's wrists to keep her from running away. He snatched his hat and wig off her head and squeezed his fingernails into her wrist as he crammed the hat and wig back on his head.

"Ooo, so you like it rough? So do I," Jenna taunted, smirking at him.

Gillette released her as if she was poison and tried to regain his dignity as he ordered, "Don't touch me."

Jenna was only so willing to comply to the opposite of what he said. She poked his side and smirked. Whirling around, Gillette hissed, "What did I say one moment ago, miss?"

Blinking innocently, Jenna held up her hands in surrender and asked, "What? I'm not touching you." Gillette glared and started walking away as Jenna leaned forwards and poked him again. This continued until Gillette and Jenna ended up chasing each other all over the deck. Thoroughly annoyed, Commodore Norrington poked his head out of the cabin and said, "I need to speak to you two immediately."

The two instantly froze and turned in the Commodore's direction. Knowing they were in trouble, they kept their hands and eyes off each other as they walked into the cabin. Looking up at them, Norrington said, "You two are acting like children. I expect better. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Gillette said as Jenna nodded and replied, "Sorry, Norrie."

"Good," Norrington said, pointing towards the door. "You're both dismissed."

The two went to the door and stepped out of it. At that moment, Groves happened to be walking across the deck. Never getting tired of him, Jenna ran to him and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as she yelled, "HAPPY! The Commodore yelled at me! I don't think he likes me. I'm so sad..."

"The Commodore did what?" Groves asked, wrapping an arm around her so she wouldn't fall.

"He yelled at me," Jenna said sadly, taking his hand and placing it over her breast. Groves looked down at his hand and rubbed the little lump his hand was cupping as he said, "You'll be alright. I'm sure the Commodore didn't mean it."

"I think he did," Jenna protested. "But at least I still have you." She kissed him hard as Gillette watched the little scene. He narrowed his eyes at the lovebirds and stomped off.


	11. First Times

_Hi people! Due to all the wonderful reviews, I will update even though I updated only yesterday. =P Currently, I have a mind block for the next chapter, so hopefully I can come up with some ideas..._

_**Flik:** More kissing Jack for you in this chapter! And hehe, yay for 100th review!_

_**Hopeless-romance45:** Glad you're liking it!_

_**BrontoBree:** Omg, a new reader! I'm so excited! I hope you keep reading. :D_

_**Countcresent:** I know, isn't the mayonnaise part lol? I like the part after it too. =P_

_**XXGoldenEclipseXX:** Thanks for continuing to read and review. _

_**MJ Potter Black Weasley:** Hehe, I'm guessing you're a Jack fan?_

_**Jojo:** What? Me? Naughty? Of course not! *pretends to look innocent* LOL Thanks for your reviews. _

_**Shadowsinthemoon:** I know, right? First kisses are awesome! _

* * *

**Flik/Alicia**

Jack, Flik, Alicia, and Barbossa were now sitting in Barbossa's cabin in the Black Pearl. Alicia and Flik were eating apples while Barbossa asked incredulously, "So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away on my ship?"

"No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?" Jack asked Barbossa. Barbossa didn't look like he was buying it. Both girls watched the scene with big eyes. Frowning, Barbossa commented, "But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need."

Jack selected an apple from the dish and said, "Of the two of us I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse same as you." Jack bit into the apple and then held it out as he added, "Funny old world, isn't it?"

Barbossa sniffed as Bo'sun entered and informed the group, "Captain, we're coming up on the Interceptor."

Barbossa, Flik, Alicia, and Jack all went up to the deck. Barbossa pulled out a spyglass, but Jack put his head in front of it and said, "I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce, I scurry over to the Interceptor and I negotiate the return of your medallion, aye? What say you to that?"

"Now you see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl. People are easier to search when they're dead," Barbossa explained. Turning to Bo'sun, he said, "Lock him in the brig."

As Bo'sun went to grab Jack, Flik turned towards them and said, "I'll come too."

Alicia looked at Flik with horror and asked, "Are you sure? You can stay up here with me."

Flik should her head and said, "I'm sure. I want to be with Jack." She squeezed his hand and exchanged a smile with him. Bo'sun shrugged and started dragging them both off towards the cabin.

Alicia and Barbossa were standing alone at the helm. Alicia turned towards Barbossa and asked, "Would you believe me if I said you're going to die?" Barbossa gave her a quizzical look and said, "Aye, we're all gonna die one day, lass."

"I know, but I meant soon. Like in the next few days," Alicia said, unsure how to explain all this.

"Nay, I won't be dyin' anytime soon, Miss Alicia. There be no need to worry," Barbossa said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Alicia leaned against him and said, "I can save you though. I think I know how."

"Ye'd lay down yer life fer me?" Barbossa asked, looking touched. Alicia nodded simply, looking up at him affectionately. Barbossa replied, "There be no need fer that. Yer still young. Ye have a long life to live still."

"But yours is more important," Alicia insisted. "I'll save you, Hector, I promise." Blushing she added, "I'd kiss you, but I know you wouldn't feel it. I think I'll do it anyway though." She leaned up and kissed him, asking, "I hope you don't mind..."

"Nay, I don't mind. I rather enjoy wonderin' what it would feel like without the curse," Barbossa replied. Turning to the crew, he yelled, "Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns! And run out the sweeps."

Down in the brig, Flik and Jack were locked in a cell by Bo'sun. Seeing a little hole in the ship, Jack informed the, "Apparently, there's a leak." Bo'sun merely grunted in reply before stomping away.

"Well, it looks like we're bloody trapped," Jack told Flik, looking around for a means of escape. When neither of them saw any escape routes, Jack said, "We're stuck, luv. What do you suggest we do now?"

Flik scooted a little closer to Jack and said, "Whatever you want to do, Jack."

"It seems we have all the time in the world," Jack mumbled. "Come here, darling." Jack motioned for Flik to come sit in front of him. Flik had no problem doing that and sat obediently next to him. They exchanged a knowing look and spoke without words before Flik leaned forwards and Jack tilted her chin up to kiss her passionately.

The shouting and booming from the ship no longer fazed them. In the hands of love, their minds were wiped clear and they couldn't see anything except for each other. Jack pulled Flik into his lap and brushed his tongue teasingly against her lips. Flik parted them, but Jack dodged her and said, "Let's do this the right way, shall we?"

He slipped an arm around her and laid her on her back before claiming her lips once more. This time, his tongue dove into Flik's mouth and explored the heat within. Flik twined her legs around Jack's waist and started fiddling with his belt when...

BOOM! A loud smashing sounded and a hole was blown into the side of the ship. Jack looked behind him and made a face, yelling, "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Turning to Flik, he asked, "Are you alright, luv?"

"Fine, thanks," Flik said a bit breathlessly. "Look, the door is open." Jack turned and saw that the door to the cell was indeed open. Taking Flik's hand, he led her to the upper deck of the ship and said, "Now, we escape!"

Meanwhile, the Interceptor was swinging back and forth precariously. Barbossa narrowed his eyes and ordered, "They're club-hauling! Hard a port. Rack the starboard oars."

"Hard a port!" Bo'sun echoed to the crew as the oars were inserted.

The Black Pearl came alongside the Interceptor and Barbossa gave the command, "Fire!"

Jack grabbed Flik's hand and tugged her to the side of the ship. He grabbed a rope from a pirate swinging over to the ship and said, "Thanks very much!" Turning to Flik, he wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "Hold on tight, my dear." With that said, Jack pulled the rope back and the two were flying through the air to the Interceptor.

Still on the Black Pearl, Barbossa was commanding, "Strike your colours, you bloomin' cockroaches. Hands grapnels at the ready. Prepare to board! Pistols and cutlasses, men! Koehler and Twigg to the powder magazine. And the rest of you bring me the medallion!"

Flik and Jack had made it over to the Interceptor and Flik was catching her breath as Jack held out an empty rum canteen to a stunned Gibbs, saying, "Bloody empty!" Seeing Elizabeth in danger of being attacked with a knife, Jack caught the pirate's arm and said, "That's not very nice." Elizabeth quickly grabbed an oar and knocked the pirate overboard.

Turning to Elizabeth, Jack asked, "Where's the medallion?" Before she could answer, two pirates grabbed her arms and started hauling her away. Flik turned to Jack and said, "Will had it last, but currently, he's drowning below deck." Flik and Jack exchanged glances, neither of them too keen on saving Will. Just then, Jack the monkey scampered past with the medallion hanging from his mouth!

"Monkey!" Jack yelled. He grabbed Flik's hand and pulled her over to where Jack the monkey was running to the Interceptor. Since there wasn't enough room for both of them to run across the plank, Jack went first and Flik followed him with her hands on his hipbones. Just when the medallion was in reach, it was snatched up by a chortling Barbossa.

"Thank you, Jack," Barbossa cooed to the little monkey as he looked at the medallion in satisfaction.

"You're welcome," Jack replied hesitantly.

"Not you," Barbossa said pathetically. "We named the monkey Jack." Turning to the crew, Barbossa shouted, "Gents, our hope is restored!"

**Jenna**

Back on the Dauntless, it was pitch black outside. It didn't matter that it was midnight, Jenna just couldn't sleep, and as usual, she was bored. Jenna used to making up her own entertainment by now. Mind spinning, she thought of something to do. An idea popped into her head and she gave a wicked smile as she silently got to her feet.

Creeping across the deck as quietly as she could, Jenna went to the cabin that was Gillette's. It was a small cabin, but was big enough to contain a small bed and some supplies like clothes and accessories of the like. Biting her lip cautiously, Jenna opened the door to the cabin. She let out a sigh of relief when Gillette made no sound.

Jenna tentatively lit a candle to give them some light and hesitantly sat on the bed by Gillette's feet. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. She longed to dig her hands into his red hair, but knew that would certainly wake him up. Unable to resist, she put a hand between his legs and started to pull them apart. Gillette must've been a heavy sleeper because he still didn't move.

Looking around just to make sure that nobody was watching, Jenna unbuttoned his breeches and tugged them all the way down. Her hands went to his thighs. They were warm and firm against her fingertips. Jenna stroked and rubbed them before tugging his legs apart a bit more to get a look at his intimate places.

Flopping onto her belly, Jenna pressed open-mouthed kisses up the inside of his leg and nuzzled his groin gently. Gillette quivered a bit under her touch, but still didn't wake. Jenna cupped his hardened warmth in one hand and stroked it softly with the other. Gillette mumbled something in his sleep, obviously aware that something was going on.

Jenna stroked him lightly at first, her fingertips rubbing the soft flesh before she put her lips to him. She kissed the throbbing area and sprinkled kisses up and down him before licking every centimeter of him. Jenna tilted her head, finding it curious how he could be so hard, wet, soft, and firm all at the same time. Oh well, that didn't matter now.

Clear liquid appeared at his tip and Jenna licked it off with her nasty tongue. Still smirking wickedly, she was happy to see that Gillette was still very much asleep. This time, she took him all the way between her lips and started sucking him. She went slow and gentle and then fast and hard.

Jenna sucked him until she needed breath and released him. Her fingertips continued to toy with his privates until Gillette abruptly stiffened. He made a funny noise as he released into her hands. Jenna started to lap the white cream up just as Gillette blinked and propped himself up with one arm. Looking down at Jenna, he cursed, "Bloody hell! What exactly do you think you're doing with your mouth?"

Caught, Jenna stiffened and tried to get off of her belly and into a sitting position as she retorted, "This ain't the only thing I do with my mouth." Gillette reached forwards and smacked her cheek hard before he dug his nails into her wrist and pushed her towards the door. Jenna knew better than to risk her luck this time. Wincing from the pain, she ran into the cabin next door.

"HAPPY!" she called. "Are you up?" There was the sound of blankets moving around and Groves mumbled, "Yes, I am now."

"Oh good," Jenna said, coming to stand by the bed. "Can I sleep with you?"

Groves took one side of the bed and allowed Jenna to lay down next to him. She snuggled into the warmth of his body and rubbed herself against him, mumbling, "Fluffy hit me. Really hard too. I'm going to have a bruise."

Groves kissed her cheek and then her lips, saying, "We'll talk to the Commodore about it tomorrow. For now, let's just go to sleep, shall we?" Jenna nodded and the two fell asleep lying side-by-side.

* * *

_You know how it goes...R&R! XD_


	12. Flying Pants

_Hi guys! I'm back. *waves* Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. *hugs everyone* So I'm going to write a sequel to this and go through DMC. If anyone would like to be in the next fic, just send me a message. I can add people to my fic, but I don't want two fangirls for one guy (you know, like two Jack girls or two Barbossa girls). Abby is going to be the Will fangirl, but if anyone else wants to be a different fangirl, just message me. Okay, I've blabbed enough here...=P Oh, one last thing, I want to thank **hopeless-romance45** for a lot of the ideas in this chapter. :)  
_

**_Flik: _**_Yay, glad you liked this one! LOL about your arm, you know, I never thought about that before..._

_**Hopeless-romance45: **You did? Yay! Hope you like this one too!_

**_Countcresent: _**_I know, aren't the bloopers hilarious? I love them! It does suck about Barbossa. :(_

_**Romeondjuliet-4ever: **That's okay! I'm just glad you're still reading. :)_

**_Shadowsinthemoon: _**_Omg, yeah, I am so manipulative in RL that it's not even funny. XD_

_**Jojo: **Hehe, yes, revenge is sweet! Yep, I'll do all the movies if I keep getting reviews!_

* * *

**Flik/Alicia**

Smash! A loud booming sound could be heard from the Black Pearl as the Interceptor went up in flames. Jack, Elizabeth, and the crew from the Interceptor were all tied up. Alicia and Flik were the only ones allowed to wander free. Flik was protesting to Barbossa to let Jack go free, but he wouldn't hear of it. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she watched the Interceptor sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

"Will!" she gasped as she ducked under the rope that held her with the others and ran up to Barbossa. "You godless pirate!"

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now you return the favour," Barbossa said, grabbing Elizabeth's wrists and forcing her back towards the crew. Abruptly, a figure appeared on deck and yelled, "Barbossa!"

"Will," Elizabeth smiled as Flik made a face.

"She goes free," Will said firmly, pointing his pistol at Barbossa.

Not looking too concerned, Barbossa strode towards Will and asked, "What's in your head, boy?"

Flik rolled her eyes as Will repeated, "She goes free."

"You've only got one shot and we can't die," Barbossa informed Will a-matter-of-factly.

"Don't do anything stupid," Jack whispered. He exchanged a look with Flik.

"You can't, I can," Will stated, pointing the gun at himself. Jack sighed with annoyance and whispered, "Like that." Wanting to stand next to Jack, Flik ducked under the rope and took his hand.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked in confusion, giving Will a strange look.

Jack was immediately out from under the rope and in Barbossa's face, explaining, "No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch."

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins," Will said loudly, ignoring Jack's protests. "On my word, do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner," Barbossa said, obviously willing to negotiate to some extent.

Flik mouthed Will as he said for the third time, "Elizabeth goes free!"

Alicia rolled her eyes with Barbossa this time as he nodded and said, "Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Jack motioned vigorously to himself and Flik in the background. Noticing them, Will hesitated and added, "Flik goes free too. And the crew, the crew are not to be harmed."

Barbossa sidled up to him and gave him a gold-toothed grin, replying, "Agreed."

An hour later, the Black Pearl was stopped just a little distance from an island. Will was gagged and bound while Elizabeth was being pushed towards the plank. A simultaneous cry from the pirates sounded, "Go on! Walk the plank!"

Barbossa chuckled as Will turned to him with flashing eyes and hissed, "Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!"

Barbossa's smile disappeared and he glared at Will as he replied, "Don't dare impugn me honour, boy. I agreed she'd go free but it was you who failed to specify when or where. Though, it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it, lads?" A chorus of agreement went throughout the crew. Smirking, Barbossa told Elizabeth, "So, I'll be having that dress back before you go."

"I always liked you," Jack said with a fake smile to Koehler. Koehler grunted and gave Jack a murderous look.

Elizabeth glared at Barbossa and put her hands on her hips, saying, "No!" Before anyone could force the dress off her, Elizabeth had jumped off of the plank and was now sputtering around in the water. Her dress was too heavy and it was dragging her down to the bottom of the ocean.

"Bugger," Jack said. He ran to the plank and dove off of it to go save Elizabeth. Flik looked after him jealously. Barbossa turned to Flik and said, "Ye may go if ye like or ye may stay."

"I'll be going," Flik said indignantly. "But last time, you gave Jack a pistol with one shot. May I have one?"

"By the powers, you're right. Were be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward," Barbossa said. Koehler handed Barbossa the pistol which Barbossa handed to Flik. Flik waved to Alicia before running off the plank to go and join Elizabeth and Jack.

**Alicia**

The Black Pearl started back off towards the Isla de Muerta. Will was thrown into the brig and Barbossa started back to his cabin. Alicia took his hand and trailed behind him. Barbossa looked down at her and smiled. He opened the door to his cabin and waved her inside before sitting down on a chair across the room. Alicia came in and stood in front of him.

Looking a tiny bit nervous, Alicia said, "If you want another dress to replace the one Elizabeth took, you could always have mine."

Barbossa looked up at her curiously and a smile spread across his face as he replied, "That won't be necessary unless ye be wantin' to give it to me."

Alicia met his eyes and said, "I do want to." She turned around and let Barbossa untie her dress. His fingers were deft and quick despite the fact that he was unable to feel anything. The dress came loose and Alicia stepped out of it. She turned back around to face Barbossa. The dress lay on the floor, completely forgotten at this point.

Barbossa looked Alicia up and down and said, "Yer beautiful. Come here." Alicia obediently took a few steps forwards. Barbossa took her arm and tugged her into his lap. His fingers dug into her hair and pulled it back from her neck. Alicia tentatively took his hand and placed it over her breast. Barbossa kept it there and sighed, "I wish I could feel ye, but I feel nothin'. Nothin' at all."

"We will end the curse," Alicia promised him. "I know we will. Once it's over will you...?" She didn't finish the sentence, but it was obvious what she meant.

Barbossa's lips curved and he nodded, "Aye. Ye'll be welcome here as long as ye like."

**Flik**

Flik, Jack, and Elizabeth were trying to dry off on the island. Flik wasn't too concerned about the conditions, but Elizabeth was frantic. Her mind was on Will and other matters as she said, "But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then."

"To what point and purpose, young Missy? The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice, unlikely, young Mr Turner will be dead long before you can reach him," Jack said as he pounded on a tree and took a few steps forwards.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?" Elizabeth demanded, her mood getting worse and worse by the moment.

"Last time… I was here a grand total of three days, alright? Last time,the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. You probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that," Jack explained, opening a cell door and going down to fetch three bottles of rum.

Flik bit her lip, remembering the awful taste of the rum from Tortuga as Elizabeth asked furiously, "So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?"

"Welcome to the Caribbean, luv," Jack told her as he forced a rum bottle into her hand. Now that Elizabeth was almost dry, Flik sidled into her and knocked her into the water once more. Elizabeth sat up, completely drenched and looking furious. Flik couldn't help but smile as she said, "Oops, my bad."

Flik joined Jack sitting in front of a palm tree. Jack put his arm around her and said, "This would be even nicer if we had a fire, what do you think?" Flik nodded. The two spent the rest of the afternoon trying to start a fire and drinking all the rum. Elizabeth pretended to drink, but Flik knew she was faking it. By the time the fire was built, it was dark outside and Flik and Jack were drunk.

Jack suggested the three sing and before they knew it, all three were dancing around the fire singing at the top of their voices, "We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs. Drink up, me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me... "

"I love this song! Really bad eggs! Woo...," Jack said, falling over. Elizabeth and Flik dropped down on either sides of him. "When I get the Pearl back I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew and we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main," Elizabeth interjected. Flik shot her a dirty look, not wanting her flirting with her Jack. Jack smiled at Elizabeth's comment and wrapped an arm around her, saying, "Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean, the entire world. Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails – that's what a ship needs. But what a ship is… what the Black Pearl really is… is freedom."

Flik decided to steal Elizabeth's line and snuggled in closer to Jack, saying, "Jack, it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."

"Oh, yes," Jack acknowledged, putting his arm around Flik and letting her lean into him. "But the company is infinitely better than last time. And the scenery has definitely improved." Flik leaned over to kiss him, but bloody Elizabeth had to interfere.

"Mr. Sparrow!" she called loudly.

Jack looked from Flik to Elizabeth and asked, "Mm?"

"I'm not sure we've had enough rum to allow this kind of talk," Elizabeth said, shooting a dirty look at Flik. Flik glared right back and tried to tell Jack not to drink, but it was too late.

"I know exactly what you mean, luv," Jack said, raising his rum glass and drinking until he passed out. Knowing that this was going to happen, Flik downed the rest of her rum bottle and flopped onto Jack, leaving Elizabeth all alone.

**Jenna**

It was teatime on the Dauntless. Jenna could hear the men chatting around tea in one of the cabins. Bored, she decided to go and see what was going on. Creaking the door open, she waved at the men inside and said, "Hey people! Can I come in?" Norrington nodded and Jenna scampered inside. Seeing Groves, she jumped onto his lap and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"So what's up? What are we talking about?" Jenna asked curiously. She looked around at the faces around the table until she found Gillette. Wanting revenge for when he had smacked her last night, Jenna quickly shot out her arm to pretend to grab the pitcher of milk. Instead, she knocked Gillette's tea cup over, splattering hot tea all over his lap.

Gillette bit his lip to keep from swearing in front of the Commodore. Trying not to laugh at his misfortune, Norrington said, "Perhaps you should go change, Lieutenant." Gillette nodded and stood up stiffly, trying to keep up what little dignity he had left. Jenna watched him leave before saying, "Oh dear, I suppose I should go make sure he's alright. Be back later!"

Jenna dashed out of the room and ran after Gillette until she caught up with him. Blinking up at him innocently, Jenna said, "You know, I'm really sorry for the other night. It was completely my fault. I feel so bad for spilling tea on you. I can wash those for you if you want." Jenna pointed at his pants, still looking innocent.

Gillette gave her a suspicious look and then said, "Fine, but only because I am in a hurry and have things to do. Wait here." Gillette disappeared in the cabin and went to change his breeches. Jenna tried to inconspicuously peak through the door, but she couldn't see anything. She frowned, quite disappointed. A moment later, Gillette poked his head out of the cabin and tossed her his dirty breeches.

"I'm going back to talk with the Commodore and the rest of the men," he told Jenna. With that said, Gillette left his pants with her and disappeared in the cabin once more. As always, Jenna had a good idea. She lowered the flag and quickly tied Gillette's breeches to them. Happy with the new display, Jenna raised the flag back up once more.

Wanting to get everyone's attention, Jenna stood on a barrel and cleared her throat loudly, saying, "AHEM! Everyone, listen up." All eyes turned towards her. Grinning broadly, Jenna put her hand over her heart and pointed at the flag with Gillette's pants, saying, "Repeat after me. I pledge allegiance to the pants of the hottest thing in the world, and to the space where his dick was kept-"

Gillette, who had stepped out of the cabin when Jenna had cleared her throat, now grabbed her waist and tugged her down from the barrel. Putting a hand over her mouth so she couldn't talk, he stuffed her into his cabin and locked the door firmly, saying, "You are the most idiotic woman I have ever met. Stay here and wait for your little 'Happy' to come rescue you, hm?" With that said, Gillette snickered in her face and slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

_Please review, people! It means the world to me. :)_


	13. Tonguing

_Happy Tuesday! Yay, so it looks like I have a lot more fangirls to add to the next story. Just to let everyone know, you might not be in every single chapter, so no getting mad at me. =P To everyone who wants to be in it, I just need to know your name, what you look like, your age, and a few personality traits. So yeah, you can put that info in a review or PM or email it to me! :) Here's the next chapter..._

**_Romeondjuliet4-ever: _**_Someone is hiding Norrie and Happy? Oh no, who could that be? *looks innocent* Lucky you, you get Will! =P_

_**Thegirlwhomustnotbenamed: **Aw, thanks! I'm so glad you liked it! :)_

_**Flik: **How's your trip going? I updated for you. =P And what? Me getting naughty? Of course not. LOL_

**_BrontoBree: _**_Sure, you can be a Ragetti fangirl! Just send me the info I asked for earlier and I'll put you in! And hehe, I like your review. *joins in with the clapping*_

_**Countcresent: **Hehe, I can totally see you and me saying the pledge! I'll put you with Beckett, is that okay? Just send me the info too. lol_

_**XXGoldenEclipseXX: **That's okay, I've been updating fast. And okay, I'll continue the series. *hugs back*_

**_x-Pick'n'Mix-x: _**_Lol, yeah, she'll never learn!_

**_Annabeth-Kahlan-Alanna-Clare: _**_Yay, I'm so glad you liked the chapter so much! Thanks for reading!_

_**Jojo: **Omfg, you're seeing the movie tomorrow? You must promise to tell me what happens to Fluffy, okay? Please? *looks hopeful* And I'll put you in as a Davy fangirl! Hehe, evil rules!_

**_PizzaAndTacosAndCheese: _**_Ha, I can totally see a group of us fangirls standing around and taking the pledge while everyone laughs their heads off. XP Yeah, you can be in it. I PM'd you a while back actually. lol Just tell me all the stuff I asked for earlier. And LOL, the cheese comment was pretty funny. Do you like cheese a lot? I always wondered where you got your username from. _

* * *

**Flik**

The next morning, Jack awoke to the smell of burning. He blinked and found Flik on top of him. He shook her shoulders gently, and asked, "Luv? Did you start a fire in the middle of the night?"

Flik opened her eyes sleepily and asked, "Hm? What are you talking about?" Looking around, she saw the palm trees burning and said, "Oh, no, that wasn't me. Elizabeth is burning everything. My head hurts, does yours?"

"At the thought of rum burning? Yes," Jack said, his dark eyes narrowing as he looked at the burning trees. He stood up and Flik followed him as Jack ran towards Elizabeth and yelled, "No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade, the rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone," Elizabeth said, walking out from behind a burning tree and going to sit on the sand.

Jack and Flik followed her, Jack sputtering, "Why is the rum gone?"

Elizabeth whipped her head around to face him and said, "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me. Do you really think that there is even the slightest chance they won't see it?"

"But why is the rum gone?" Jack asked again, his hand going to his pistol. Flik had given it to him once they had reached the island yesterday afternoon.

Elizabeth looked back to the horizon, saying, "Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two. Keep a weather eye open and you will see white sails on that horizon. "

Jack pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Elizabeth's back. Flik silently egged him on and sighed when Jack thought better of it and put the pistol away. Grabbing Flik's arm roughly, he led her away from Elizabeth and to the opposite side of the island, muttering, " 'Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack. Must've been terrible for you…' Well it bloody is now!"

"What about me?" Flik asked, giving Jack a little pout. Jack blinked and turned to her. A smile slowly crept across his face and he said, "I think we should pick up where we left off last, what do you think?"

"Sure," Flik replied, "But just where did we leave off last?"

Jack grinned and pushed Flik over lightly. She flopped down on her back on the sand and peered up at Jack curiously. Jack straddled her and took her mouth as he pulled her shirt up slightly and dipped his hands underneath it. He gently cupped her breasts and stroked them through her bra...

"Bugger," Jack said, looking off in the horizon. Flik sat up and rearranged her shirt, asking, "What?" Jack pointed to a little ways away where the Dauntless had come into view.

**Jenna**

Jenna was still locked in the cabin. She had tried banging and pounding on the door, but nobody came to answer her pleas. She had resorted to lying on the bed and sniffing the sheets. They smelled like Gillette and that made her happy for the meantime. Suddenly, the door was unlocked and a familiar face poked his head in through the door.

Sitting up abruptly, Jenna called, "Happy, you came to save me! Come on in!"

Theo Groves stepped in through the door and shut it cautiously behind him. Raising an eyebrow at her, Theo asked, "Why are you locked in here all alone? Are you alright?"

"Now I am," Jenna said. "Fluffy got mad at me earlier for stupid shit and threw me in here. Come on, let's do something naughty."

Groves paused and raised his eyebrows as he asked, "Naughty?" Jenna nodded and tugged him onto the bed next to her. Groves watched her cautiously, but Jenna was in no mood for caution. She sat on his lap and twined her arms around his neck as she kissed him passionately and stroked all over his body. Jenna could feel his arousal and smirked.

She flopped onto her back and blinked happily up at him, saying, "Why don't you tongue me?" Groves looked confused and asked, "Excuse me?" Jenna flipped her skirt up and explained, "You know, put your tongue in me?"

Groves took a look between her thighs and didn't see why not to honor her request. He moved between her legs and stroked up the inside of her thighs with his knuckles. He moved his hands in slow, circular motions that seemed to drive Jenna insane. Jenna trembled as Groves pressed his wet lips up the inside of her thigh and up to her prickly center. Needing something to grab, Jenna found a pillow and stuffed her face into it. Finally, Groves reached her point of desire and brushed feathery kisses around it.

"Theo, please..." Jenna begged as she twisted her body against him. Groves stroked her sensitive bud with a fingertip before leaning forwards and tapping his wet tongue against her point of desire. Jenna squirmed and wriggled her toes as Groves' tongue lapped over her clit. Groves began to suckle the aching little nub, causing Jenna to gasp and arch her back.

Moans and cries for mercy poured from Jenna's lips as Groves moved his mouth to kiss along her entrance. His fingertips parted the slick folds, making Jenna feel very exposed and helpless. Putting one hand on her upper thigh to hold her steady, Groves dipped his tongue within her warmth and poked it around, exploring her intimate insides.

Jenna panted into the pillow and her legs started trembling and shaking as Groves dipped his hot, wet tongue in and out of her. It was amazing what he could do with just his tongue. It should be banned or something. Feeling her stomach muscles contract, Jenna squeezed the pillow hard and let out a loud cry as Groves licked around inside her throbbing warmth.

"Oh my god," she whispered, "Please give me more, please Theo..." Groves did as he was told and moved his lips back up to make love to her clit. Jenna started shaking as she felt herself reaching an impossible height. She came to it and let out a loud whimper as the knot of tension within her released. Groves gently cleaned her up, lapping around her inner thighs and private parts with his tongue.

When they were done, Jenna climbed over to Groves and dumped her head in his lap, mumbling, "Oh fuck, I love you."

**Flik**

Meanwhile, Jack, Flik, and Elizabeth had boarded the Dauntless. Elizabeth had immediately found her father and was now yelling, "But we've got to save Will. "

"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates," the Governor replied firmly, trying to walk away from Elizabeth. Elizabeth followed him. Flik rolled her eyes at Jack, but Jack whispered into her ear, "This might work to our advantage, dearie."

Elizabeth and the Governor continued arguing, Elizabeth saying, "Then we condemn him to death. "

"The boy's fate is regrettable but then so is his decision to engage in piracy," the Governor continued. Flik tapped her foot impatiently. She had heard this conversation so many times before on her DVD at home.

"To rescue me, to prevent anything from happening to me," Elizabeth protested loudly.

Jack choose this moment to step forward and suggest to Norrington, "If I may be so bold as to interject my professional opinion, the Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it – the Black Pearl, the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?"

Norrington narrowed his eyes at Jack and replied firmly, "By remembering that I serve others, Mr Sparrow, not only myself."

"Commodore, I beg you, please, do this. For me… as a wedding gift," Elizabeth pleaded. Flik glared at her. She always hated how Elizabeth had accepted Norrington's proposal only to get him to save Will. Norrington and the Governor both turned around to stare at Elizabeth in surprise.

"Elizabeth! Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" the Governor asked.

Her eyes digging into the Commodore's, Elizabeth replied, "I am."

Jack grinned and burst out, "A wedding! I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Jack took a look around at all the faces and added, "I know – 'clap him in irons', right?"

From the cabin behind them came little whimpers and other sounds. Norrington tried to ignore them as he said to Jack, "Mr Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

A little scream sounded and everyone exchanged awkward looks. Jack said, "Inescapably clear." Flik looked around and asked, "Where's Jenna?"

A few minutes later, the door to the cabin popped open and a pink-cheeked Jenna came out of the cabin, sitting on Groves' shoulders. When she saw Flik, she waved in excitement and had Groves put her on the ground. Jenna and Flik hugged as Jenna asked, "So how are you? I've missed you so much! Have you fucked Jack yet?"

Flik looked around to make sure Jack wasn't around before saying, "God, Jenna, is all you care about sex?" Jenna thought about this for a moment and shrugged with a smirk. Flik rolled her eyes and finally answered the question, saying, "Not yet, but we keep getting interrupted. How about you? I'm surprised you're not pregnant yet."

Jenna's eyes widened in horror and she replied, "Don't even joke about that! A pregnancy would be horrible. I don't know if I could stand it." Flik smiled at her and said, "Well, unless you have condoms, you should think about what happens when you have sex."

"Oh, don't worry," Jenna said. "I'm still a virgin and proud of it." She gave Gillette a sideways glance. He had been looking at her backside a bit too intently and immediately looked elsewhere when she turned to look at him.

"Still a virgin?" Flik asked in amazement. "That's a surprise. Listen, Jen, I'm going to go with Jack. Take care of yourself during the fight, okay?"

"Huh?" Jenna asked, looking confused until she realized Flik was talking about the fight with the immortal pirates that was soon to take place. She nodded and said, "Oh yeah, I'll be careful. You too!" The two girls hugged one last time before Flik went down to find Jack.

A few hours later, Flik had convinced Norrington to let her go with him and Jack out to the entrance of Isla de Muerta in the little boats. Elizabeth and Jenna were left behind on the Dauntless.

Frowning, Norrington informed everyone, "I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the cave could turn to an ambush."

Flik and Jack exchanged looks as Jack replied, "Not if you're the one doing the ambushing. I go in and convince Barbossa to send his men out in their little boats. You and your mates return to the Dauntless and blast the breaches out of them with your little cannons, aye? What do you have to lose?"

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of," Norrington replied, moving the hand that Jack had placed on his shoulder.

Looking a bit hesitant, Jack added, "Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk to those aboard the Dauntless which includes the future Mrs Commodore."

Back on the Dauntless, Jenna was trying to chat to Elizabeth, but Elizabeth just wanted to look over the side of the ship and think about Will. Abruptly, two soldiers grabbed Elizabeth's arms and started forcing her back into a cabin. Elizabeth struggled and screamed as Gillette sidled up to her and said, "Sorry, but it's for your own safety."

Elizabeth continued to struggle as she burst out, "I don't care what the Commodore ordered. I have to tell him! The pirates are cursed! They can't be killed!"

"Don't worry, Miss. He's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story," Gillette said with a laugh before slamming the door to Elizabeth's cabin shut behind her. Jenna lounged around the deck and was putting her sunglasses on when Gillette came over and grabbed her shoulder. Jenna gave him a pout.

Shoving her into a cabin next to Elizabeth's, Gillette grumbled, "How many times have I had to lock you up in here? Lucky for me, your beau is nowhere to be seen." Gillette slammed the doors loudly behind him before stomping off.

* * *

_R&R!_


	14. Spying for Mermaids

_Wow, so many reviews! I'm in shock! :D Thank you all so much for reading this story! Also, thank you for the descriptions if you wanted to be in the sequel. :) I just want to say that it would be hard to put everyone in the sequel with equal amounts of parts, so don't hate me if some people have more lines than you. Also, if I know you better, you'll probably have more lines just because I know how to write you better. Nobody take offense to any of this. =P You can always PM me if you want to chat or something, it always helps me to talk to someone a bit before writing them. Ahem, now I've blabbed enough. Just one more little thing, I see I have two Davy girls. I'm thinking about putting you both in...is that okay? Let me know. Oops, I lied, one more thing. If any of you know each other or are friends with someone else here, let me know! It is nice if I can have pair people off as friends and crap. Wait, did that make sense? Hope so. Anyways...  
_

_**Eruruu4: **Thanks! This is my first try at humor and I was nervous about it!_

_**XXGoldenEclipseXX: **That was great timing! Thanks for reading. :)_

_**x-Pick'n'Mix-x: **Haha, yeah, I do. =P And you're right about Jack and Flik. lol_

_**Annabeth-Kahlan-Alanna-Clare: **Yep, I will! I might do OST if I like it. _

_**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **LOL, how are you gonna sexually distract Fluffy? I want to see that really bad. hehe_

_**Flik: **Yay for reviewing from Halifax! How is it? Sorry! You will not get interrupted one of these times. And I know. *blushes* I called Happy up on the phone and taught him all the naughty stuff. LOL Just kidding, but I wish. =P_

_**Movak: **I'm really sorry, but I'm not going to be able to put you in the fic because I have about 10 girls now and I don't really know you at all. Sorry. =/_

_**Countcresent: **Hehe, I like Jenna/Happy smut. And thanks for the info, it's perfect. _

_**Eleniel of Ithilien: **That's good that it's weird in a good way. I basically tried to follow the story plot but add some humor, you know?_

_**Shadowsinthemoon: **I think you would like it best if I just did a long Jack scene, right? I'll do one soon. *winks*_

_**Jojo: **Thanks for the info! I like your name. My last name is horrid and that's why everyone just calls me Miss Jenna. And OMFG, WHAT HAPPENS TO FLUFFY IN OST? As you can tell, I'm dying to know, so PLEASE tell me! *looks at you with puppy eyes* Oh, I wanna know what happens to Happy too, just so you know. Please tell?_

_**SevenSeasPirateQueen: **I'm going to put you in as another Davy girl along with Jojo unless you don't want that. And lol, you sound a lot like me with brown hair and blue eyes. :3_

_**PizzaAndTacosAndCheese: **No, don't apologize! Knowing me, I probably forgot to hit the send button. *facepalms* You sound pretty. Lol, for some reason I thought you were like 17, don't ask me why. Isn't it weird how we all seem to be older online than in RL? Random thought there. And yes, fluffy has closet and mermaid obsession. *snickers* Of course Happy is cutest while he's being naughty. Aren't all guys like that? Btw, I'm going to pair you with Norrie...that okay?_

* * *

**Alicia/Flik**

Jack and Flik were making their way through the Isla de Muerta cavern try and reach Barbossa to negotiate.

"Beg your pardon," Jack said as he weeded around the chanting crew. Flik followed him, shooting wary glances at the murderous pirates. They were all scowling at Will and pumping their fists in the air. As before, Barbossa was standing on a mound of treasure with a knife to Will's throat with Alicia a few feet behind him.

"Begun by blood..." Barbossa said, preparing to slit Will's throat.

Jack moved a few pirates out of his way, saying, "Excuse me."

"By blood un…" Barbossa continued. He suddenly caught a glimpse of Jack and froze.

"Jack!" Will said in surprise, his eyes wide. Jack shot him an evil smile.

"It's not possible," Barbossa gasped, giving Jack a strange look.

Jack shook his head and corrected him, "Not probable."

"Where's Elizabeth? And Flik?" Will asked nervously.

Pointing behind him, Jack said, "Flik is here." Motioning to outside the cavern, he referred to Elizabeth as he added, "She is safe, just like I promised. She is all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really, except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman. "

"Shut up! Yer next," Barbossa said, resting the blade of his knife across Will's neck.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate," Jack warned Barbossa, looking from him to Will.

"No, I really think I do," Barbossa said, pressing the sharp blade against Will's neck.

Seeming not to care, Jack shrugged, "Your funeral." From behind him, Bo'sun walked up and put a firm hand on Jack's shoulder.

Assessing the situation, Barbossa sighed and released Will with a roll of his eyes as he turned to Jack and asked, "Why don't I want to be doing it?"

"Well, because…" Jack started out and then stopped to swipe Bo'sun's hand off his shoulder as he went up to stand in front of Barbossa, "because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore… waiting for you. "

A loud muttering arouse from the angry pirates. They put hands to their pistols and swords before turning to Barbossa. Before Barbossa could give any orders, Jack raised his hand and said, "Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless, they do what they do best. Robert's your Uncle Fanny's your Aunt, there you are with two ships – the makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl ? Name me captain, I'll sail under your colours and give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as… Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

Alicia leaned forward and whispered to Barbossa, "It's not that bad of deal, just-"

Barbossa didn't hear Alicia and was already asking, "And I suppose in exchange you want me not to kill the whelp?"

Flik couldn't help but smirk as Jack picked up some of the coins from the chest of aztec gold between him and Barbossa and said, "No, no, no! Not at all. By all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance, after you've killed Norrington's men...every… last… one."

As Jack said this, he carefully pocketed one of the pieces of gold, hoping Will would notice. Will wasn't paying any attention, so Flik kicked him in the shin. That caused Will to look up, meet Jack's eyes, and figure out the plan.

"You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name," Will spat, pretending to stare at Jack in hatred.

Playing along with the plan, Jack shrugged and said simply, "Yep."

Barbossa seemed to be considering this deal. Finally, he stated, "I want fifty percent of your plunder."

"Fifteen," Jack protested. Barbossa shook his head and said, "Forty."

At wit's end with this negotiating, Jack finally offered, "Twenty five. And I'll buy you the hat. A really big one, …Commodore." Barbossa paused, thought about this for a moment, and then finally broke into a smile as he held out his hand to Jack and said, "We have an accord." The two shook hands and sealed the deal.

Turning to Barbossa's crew, Jack said, "All hands to the boats!" Barbossa and the crew all looked at him oddly. Blushing, Jack said, "Apologies, you give the orders."

Barbossa turned to the crew and said, "Gents… take a walk!"

As the pirates started out of the cavern, Flik joined Alicia and asked, "Do you think Jenna will be okay?"

Alicia nodded and said, "Oh yes, Jenna can take care of herself." They were silent for a moment and then Alicia turned to Flik and said, "Look, I've been meaning to tell you something for a while. I don't want Barbossa to die. I'm going to stand in front of him and see if I can spare him."

Flik gave Alicia a look of horror and said, "But Alicia, you can't do that! What about-" Flik got caught off as Jack motioned her over to him. He wanted her to be out of the way when the fighting started.

**Jenna**

Back on the Dauntless, Elizabeth had escaped into a rowboat and had gone off to find Jack's crew that was locked in the brig of the Black Pearl. Jenna was pacing back and forth in her cabin, trying to figure a way out. Finally, an idea came to her and she rapped on the door saying, "Hey, I have to use the bathroom. Can I come out for a few minutes?"

There was as pause and then the door to the cabin opened. Jenna grinned at the guard standing there and said, "Thank you!" With that said, she looked around until she found Gillette and went to go bother him. He was standing at the helm with two other men. Jenna sauntered up to them and waved, saying, "Hey everyone. Are you looking for mermaids?"

Gillette narrowed his eyes at her and asked, "How did you get out?"

"I had to go to the bathroom," Jenna lied with a twinkle in her eyes.

Gillette pursed his lips and tossed his spyglass from one hand to the other as he ordered Jenna, "You go right back to the cabin right this minute, miss. I cannot have you just standing around."

"What are you watching for?" Jenna asked curiously. "I thought your mermaid girlfriend told you that there was nothing to worry about." Jenna blinked at him innocently, trying not to smile.

Gillette grabbed her arm and repeated, "What did I just say?"

Smirking, Jenna asked, "Do you want me to pee on you?"

"No!" Gillette said, removing his hand from her arm and taking a step backwards. Jenna smiled happily and sidled up next to him and leaned into his side. Gillette gave her a look like she was poison.

One of the men suddenly tapped Gillette on the shoulder and pointed something out in the water, saying, "Lieutenant."

Gillette turned around and peered into the spyglass. Jenna put her hands on his shoulder and tried to jump up on him so she could see through the spyglass as well. Annoyed, Gillette reached out to grab Jenna. His hand ended up squeezing her breast. Jenna whimpered and went limp in his grip. Gillette turned and rubbed his thumb over her nipple before turning back to the spyglass.

As he peered through it, Gillette asked, "Why don't you go bother Mr. Groves, your 'Happy' love?" Still trying to recover from Gillette squeezing her breast so hard, Jenna shrugged and said, "Whoever said he was my true love?"

Gillette ignored the question and peered out at the telescope at two figures wearing dresses in a rowboat. Gillette squinted at them when suddenly, the figures tossed away their parasols, revealing skeletal bodies. Eyes wide with terror, Gillette pulled the telescope down just as Pintel (one of the figures in the rowboat) pulled out his pistol and shot.

Jenna could see it happening before it actually happened. The pistol made straight for Gillette's head, not his hat like in the movies. Before it could slam straight into his forehead, Jenna grabbed his arm and tugged him down out of the way. Gillette looked at Jenna and was about to say something when a group of undead, skeletal pirates entered the deck.

Grabbing a random sword lying on the deck, Jenna used it to block herself from pirate's strikes. She wasn't much of a fighter, but then again, all she wanted to do was defend herself. That couldn't be so hard to do, right?

**Flik/Alicia**

Back in the cavern of Isla de Muerta, Barbossa and Alicia were sitting on a mound of treasure, holding hands. Blinking over at Jack and Flik, Barbossa said, "I must admit, Jack, I thought I had you figured. But it turns out you're a hard man to predict."

"Me am dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're gonna do something incredibly… stupid," Jack said as he unsheathed two pirates' swords and tossed one to Will and one to Flik. Barbossa stood and tossed his pistol to Alicia.

"You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters," Barbossa informed Jack as the fight began.

Outside the cavern, Norrington and his men were shocked to hear cannon booms sounding from the Dauntless.

"Make for the ship! Move!" Norrington ordered.

Elizabeth had made her way onto the Black Pearl and had released all her former crew members from the brig. Since there were no pirates left, Elizabeth's crew was easily able to steal the ship. Despite the fact that she had saved them, none of the crew would go to help Elizabeth save Will in the cavern. Lizzie was on her own.

Back in the cavern, the fight went on. Alicia and Flik helped to defend each other from the pirates while Barbossa and Jack continued to fight. Neither of the girls were too worried at this point since both pirate captains were still immortal. Staggering backwards, Barbossa took one look at Jack and said, "You can't beat me Jack."

Unable to just accept defeat, Jack lunged forwards and thrust his sword into Barbossa. Alicia gave a little squeak even though she knew nothing could happen to him. Barbossa took one look at the sword stuck in his chest, sighed, and then stabbed Jack in the chest. Flik bit her lip hard until she saw Jack stumble back into the moonlight, now in a skeletal form.

"That's interesting," Jack said calmly, revealing his medallion to Barbossa as he added, "Couldn't resist, mate."

Barbossa spat and the fight continued. It was Flik, Alicia, and Will against Barbossa's crew. The pirates didn't pay any attention to who was who, they just wanted innocent blood to be spilled. Jack continued running away from Barbossa, calling, "Sorry!" as he ran in front of Will.

Putting his hand on his hip and waving his sword, Barbossa asked Jack, "So, what now, Jack Sparrow? Will it to be two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound?"

"Or you could surrender," Jack added hopefully.

Barbossa gave Jack a look like he was crazy before he yelled, "Arr!" The fight continued.

* * *

_R&R! ;3_


	15. In the End

_Hey everyone! *waves* Have you ever had one of those days where it feels like nothing goes right? I'm having one of those days. D': To top it off, I accidentally deleted my chapter and rewrote the whole thing. So as a warning, this will probably suck because I retyped this really fast and I didn't feel like editing (yeah, I'm lazy). =P And now I'm sitting here with a big pack of ice because I think I have a fever. I'm getting really off topic, aren't I? Anyways, for those of you who want to be in fangirls, tell me how you want to get into the Potc world. Like through a dream, or fiction, or storm, etc. Did that make sense? Hope so...anyways..._

**_Flik: _**_Aw...don't be sad! Come on, your fic is better than mine. We all know that. *huggles*_

_**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **LOL, yes, the mermaid costume would totally do it. You better watch out in it or he might grab you, you know. =P_

_**Hopeless-romance45: **Yep, almost to the end!_

_**x-Pick'n'Mix-x: **Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you still like this. :)_

_**Movak: **Yeah, that was pretty much what I meant because of not reviewing. I don't mean to be mean, but I have about 11 fangirls and I don't think I can add any more. No hard feelings? =/ _

_**Panky95: **Hey! Thanks for the review! I'm always thrilled to get a new reader! I did get your PM and I'll be writing you back shortly, just haven't had time yet. No idea why I get so many reviews on this...nobody reads my Groves fic, so maybe fangirls fics just get more attention in general? I dunno. I hope you keep reading! :D_

_**Eleniel of Ithilien: **Lol, it is funny! The part with Gillie and mermaids in the movie always makes me lol._

_**Countcresent: **I love that part too. It's so funny. Yes, definitely PM me if you get ideas! I love PMs. :)_

_**MJ Potter Black Weasley: **Aw, so glad you're still reading! _

_**Jojo: **You never babble! In my opinion, the longer the review, the better. hehe OMG, I want to see OST now! So my darling didn't die or anything though, did he? Or else I would have to kill someone (the director). *shifty eyes* Yes, lots of work to do and I'm a bit stressed out right now, so we'll see how it ends up. And yes, I love your name! It's pretty! I need to change mine someday. I don't know what to change it to though. I'm not exactly creative. lol_

_**PizzaAndTacosAndCheese: **Yay! *joins you and waves a Fluffy and Happy banner* Yes, I get two guys, lucky me. lol Omg, you thought I was 18? People think I'm younger since I'm immature most of the time. And best escape ever. XD I know, I hate that part, but he's cute when he looks through the spyglass so I have to watch it. And ooo, nice idea! You know, it took me forever to learn how to spell "Lieutenant". I still spell it wrong half of of the time. *sighs* Oh fuck, my ice is melting on the keyboard...*moves ice* Ugh, I'm blabbing. Btw, I couldn't see your email, so why don't you just sent it to me at my email? It's timebomb115 (AT) gmail (DOT) com. _

* * *

**Alicia/Flik**

The fight seemed to go on and on. Flik and Alicia continued to do a pretty good job of defending each other while Jack and Barbossa continued their pointless fight. Will, on the other hand, was not so lucky. A short pirate with dark hair knocked Will over and shouted, "I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!"

"You like pain?" Elizabeth asked, entering the cavern with a staff in her hand. She used it to knock the pirate over and added, "Try wearing a corset." She reached down with the staff to Will. Will grabbed it and stumbled to his feet, smiling at Elizabeth. Noticing Jack in his skeletal form, Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and asked, "Whose side is Jack on?"

Will followed Elizabeth's gaze to Jack and raised his eyebrows and shrugged, saying, "At the moment?" As the fight went on, Elizabeth and Will managed to string three pirates together with the staff before shoving them into a corner of the cavern and throwing a grenade in the center of one of the pirates.

Jacoby, the pirate who had threatened Will earlier, looked up in horror and said, "No fair!" There was an explosion and the pirates were no more. Barbossa and Jack continued to fight. Will quickly climbed up to the chest of aztec gold and slit his palm with a knife as Jack tossed the gold medallion to him while Barbossa was distracted.

Knowing what was going to happen, Alicia dropped her pistol and ran to stand in front of Barbossa just as Jack brought out his pistol and pulled the trigger. Flik screamed as the bullet went right through her friend. Blood poured from Alicia's chest as she crumpled back into Barbossa. Barbossa caught her, looking very surprised.

"I love...I love...you..." Alicia choked out with a mouthful of blood as she looked up at Barbossa for the last time. He put a hand to her chest to see if she was still alive, but there was no heartbeat there. Narrowing his eyes at Jack, Barbossa said incredulously, "Ten years ye carry that pistol and now you waste your shot."

Will was watching the scene solemnly and tossed the medallions Jack had thrown him into the chest, saying, "He didn't waste it."

A strange expression crossed Barbossa's face. Blood stained his shirt crimson and dripped onto Alicia's shoulder. Looking quite shocked, Barbossa's last words were, "I feel… cold."

There was a pause before Barbossa fell backwards onto the pile of treasure, Alicia still in his arms. Tears blurred Flik's vision as she cried for her friend. Jack wrapped his arms around her and gave her a comforting kiss on the forehead while Elizabeth turned to Will and said, "We should return to the Dauntless."

Will nodded and gave Elizabeth a bit of a confused look as he replied, "Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe." Looking upset, Elizabeth turned away and started back towards the rowboat. Arm still around Flik, Jack sidled over to Will and informed him, "If you were waiting for the opportune moment… that was it. Now if you be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off at my ship."

The four stepped into the rowboat, planning on going to the Black Pearl. Unfortunately, the Pearl was gone. There was no sign of it anywhere. Flik buried her face in Jack's chest; this situation just kept getting worse and worse. Feeling slightly bad, Elizabeth bit her lip as they rowed towards the Dauntless and said, "I'm sorry, Jack."

Sighing, Jack replied, "They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that."

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, everyone on the Dauntless were battling the immortal pirates. Norrington's men had made it back to the Dauntless, but more and more men fell to the pirate's bloodthirsty hands every second. Jenna was not much of a fighter. She wasn't very strong and got tired out really easily. After about five minutes, she decided that swords were far too heavy.

Not really able to fight, she mostly ran away from the pirates. Suddenly, a knife was thrown at her. Shocked, Jenna caught it and yanked it away as it grazed her side. A bit of blood trickled from the small wound. It wasn't a large cut or anything, but Jenna was too tired to keep on fighting. She toppled over behind a barrel and curled up on her side to listen to the battle.

Luckily, the battle ended before Jenna could be trampled. The curse had been lifted by Will and Jack back in the cavern. The pirates started to fall or threw down their weapons in surrender. Seeing the change in events, Norrington informed the crew, "The ship is ours, gentlemen."

Lots of "huzzahs" filled the air as the men started cheering. Not in a mood to get up or start teasing someone, Jenna stayed behind the barrel and hoped that Flik and Alicia were okay. She had a bad feeling about this when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice asked, "Miss Jenna? Are you alright?"

Blinking one eye open in surprise, Jenna looked at Gillette and mumbled, "If you kiss me, yeah, I'll be okay." Mostly, she expected him to roll his eyes at her and walk away. So when soft, warm lips encompassed hers, she was totally caught off guard. Rolling onto her back, she gave Gillette a confuzzled look and asked, "What was that for?"

"Don't be an idiot, you know what that was for," Gillette said, eyes traveling to the blood on her side. "You're hurt?"

Shrugging, Jenna said, "Not really, it's just a scrape." Gillette's hands slipped under her body and he picked her up. Jenna gave a little squeak of shock and asked, "What are you doing?"

Gillette raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "What does it look like I'm doing?" With that said, he kissed her hard, claiming her lips and marking them as his own. Jenna, completely caught off guard, wrapped her body around his and parted her lips when Gillette's tongue pressed against them. His tongue easily dominated her mouth, letting her know who was in charge.

Most of the men were busy from the fight and didn't notice as Gillette tugged Jenna in his cabin and kicked the door shut behind them. He slammed her up against the wall and tugged the hair off her neck before licking over her soft skin and sucking down hard. Jenna moaned and clutched him tightly to her with her thighs as she started tugging on his clothing.

Going back up to take her mouth, Gillette pushed her skirt up and tugged off Jenna's boots as the door to the cabin opened. Murtogg and Mulroy stood in the door, Murtogg asking, "Is this the kitchen?" Suddenly, they saw Gillette and Jenna half-dressed and stared with big eyes. Annoyed, Gilletted grabbed one of Jenna's boots and threw it at the two officers. Getting the point, the two quickly backed out of the room and shut the door behind them loudly.

"But those were super expensive boots," Jenna complained, fumbling with the buttons on Gillette's waistcoat.

"I'll buy you new ones," Gillette mumbled as he yanked her skirt off and left her in her panties and tank top.

"Can't we take this to the bed?" Jenna gasped as Gillette snaked a hand between her legs and rubbed there. He didn't answer her, but plopped her down on the bed before getting on top of her. His fingertips brushed against the hem of her shirt and started to pull it up, but Jenna flushed bright red and said, "No, don't do that."

Looking confused, Gillette paused and asked, "Why?"

"Because," Jenna panted. "I have marks there and shit." At Gillette's bewildered look, Jenna explained in a long string of words, "See, I was anorexic and stuff and then I had to go to a hospital and they told my parents to make me eat a lot and then my stomach got fucked up and I have weird marks on it now..."

Not quite sure what she had just said, Gillette's lips went to nip at her ear as he replied, "I don't give a damn about bloody marks. I have scars and freckes all over. Now can I take this off or not?" He motioned at her shirt.

"You're going to make fun or me or call me ugly," Jenna said with a frown. Gillette sighed. How come this horny little girl was getting so paranoid now that he was finally giving her what she wanted? He ran a hand down her side and said, "You're actually quite pretty. Look, I swear I won't call you ugly. Now can I?"

Jenna gave a sort of half-nod as Gillette tugged off her shirt and undid the clasp on her bra. Stiffening under him, Jenna shot him a scared look as Gillette looked over her naked chest. Planting little kisses down her neck, Gillette mumbled, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Jenna nodded a little dubiously as his lips crept down her neck and got dangerously close to her breasts. A strange muscle in her abodomen clenched when Gillette reached up to cup the small lumps in his hands. His thumbs rubbed over the hardened peaks. To keep from whimpering every few minutes, Jenna flicked his hand and wig off before sealing her lips down on his neck and sucking.

Tongue swirling around her nipple, Gillette leaned down and suckled her gently, bathing the hardened nub with warm heat. Unable to stand it, Jenna bit into his neck as Gillette's lips went down her chest and then to her thigh. His fingertips swirled little patterns on the inside of her leg before coming up to snatch away the lace guarding Jenna's private parts.

Left naked as one could be, Jenna's breaths came in little puffs as her skin grew prickly. Her throat suddenly went dry and she found she was nervous. Leg dripping and body trembling, Jenna asked, "Do you think I'm ugly?"

Sighing, Gillette pried her slick folds open and slipped a finger inside her, asking, "Haven't we already been over this?" Jenna bit down hard on her lip to keep from crying out and didn't answer. Gillette tried to stretched her tight tunnel with his fingers as his brown eyes met her blue ones and he said, "Stop being paranoid, if I didn't love you, I wouldn't be doing this. Can't you relax just a little? Everything about you is stiff."

Jenna attempted to relax as Gillette pulled his wet fingers out of her heat and positioned himself over her. A strange need filled Jenna. It was like she had to be touched and it had to be now or else she was going to die here on the bed. Feeling flustered, she opened her bruised lips and asked, "But what about condoms?"

Gillette shot her a strange look and asked, "Those actually exist?"

Jenna smiled a bit and put her hands on his chest. Sliding them down to his waist, she tugged his breeches down and replied, "Not everything I said was a lie." Her words were trembling and she couldn't keep putting this off. "Oh, fuck the condoms. But...um...I'm a virgin."

Gillette looked shocked at that. He raised his eyebrows and traced her breast with his finger pad, asking, "You never did it with Groves?" Jenna shook her head and mumbled, "No." Gillette pushed her legs open farther apart and asked, "Why?"

"I don't know. Because I wanted to do it with you?" Jenna whimpered. Gillette's mouth came down on hers, devouring her lips as he placed the tip of his warmth at Jenna's sticky center. Brushing a kiss over her neck, Gillette said, "This is going to hurt."

Jenna tensed and prepared herself as Gillette pushed into her, reaching her thin barrier. Tracing his fingertip over her lips, Gillette cut through Jenna's maidenhood with a hard thrust. Jenna's breath hitched and she sucked down hard on his finger to keep from screaming. A few droplets of blood stained the sheets as Gillette pulled out of Jenna and waited for her to recover.

Eventually, the vivid pain faded and Jenna could take more. Gillette started pressing into her dampness and wound his fingertips in her hair. _So this is what sex is like_, Jenna thought curiously. Her muscles tightened again within her and she felt light-headed. Her body was moving without her even thinking about it. She started to move with him, her hips pushing up to meet his downward thrusts.

They melded into each other, fitting together like pieces of a puzzle. Gillette's throbbing heat pressed against a special place in Jenna and she gasped as if someone had pushed her to the edge of a cliff and she was trying not to fall off of it. Tugging her hips up to his, Gillette ground their bodies together and noticed Jenna's expression.

_ Does he really love me?_, Jenna thought. _Or is he doing this to shut me up? Oh fuck, I can't hold this feeling in anymore._Gillette reached down and stroked her clit to bring her to over that cliff. Unable to hold on anymore, Jenna released and felt herself falling down, down, down. Gillette kissed away her cries of pleasure as he too came to a peak and released his heat within her body.

The two bathed in the afterglow of sex, Jenna thinking, _I love him. But what's going to happen between us now?_Gillette pulled out of her and flopped onto his back next to her, shiny from the sweat.

Jenna caught her breath and snuggled up against Gillette, asking, "Was that a fling?"

"You decide," Gillette slurred, tugging her little body against him.

"Let's make it an affair," Jenna suggested, too tired to think.

"You have to be married to have an affair," Gillette told her. "And at the moment, neither of us are married."

"Hm," Jenna said, realizing he was right. "How about you go out with me?"

"What's that mean?" Gillette asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's like you courting me," Jenna explained.

"Are you going to stop all the tricks?"

"Yes."

Gillette propped himself up on his elbow and looked carefully at Jenna before nodded and saying, "Yes. But don't go messing around with Groves." Jenna nodded and they kissed intimately.

From outside the cabin, a voice that sounded like Flik's said, "Where's Jenna?"

"Oh my god, Flik!" Jenna burst out. She tugged her clothes back on along with the single boot before running out of the cabin. Still trying to adjust her clothes, Jenna waved at Flik and said, "Hey! I missed you so much! Where's Alicia?"

Gillette followed Jenna out of the cabin and flushed as he finished buttoning his waistcoat. Jack and Flik exchanged looks before Jack finally said, "She died, luv. Tried to spare Hector Barbossa."

Jenna's eyes got as big as saucers. Unable to believe her ears, she froze and fainted.

* * *

_Btw, it was Alicia's idea to die, so nobody think that CC was mean enough to kill one of her friends. =P R&R!_


	16. Sail Ho!

_Hello people! Here is the last chapter of CotBP! I hope you all like it. I'm a bit distracted right now, so sorry if this chapter doesn't come out very well. Oh, and guess what? I saw OST today! Personally, I hated it. :'( Like I'm still upset over it two hours later (I'm so obsessed!), but anyways, here is not the place to rant about it I suppose. Anyone else seen it yet?_

_**Hopeless-romance45: **Glad you liked it! I didn't like killing you though. =/_

_**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **Hehe, yeah, Will would come to your rescue! But hopefully my Fluffy won't be grabbing anyone but me. lol DMC next, are you excited? lol_

**_Panky95: _**_Nice prediction about Alicia! We'll see. *winks* And lol, you like Happy better? I love Fluffy. *daydreams* Ahem. You're right, fangirl fics get a lot of attention. Hey, maybe you should start one! And yeah, I got your PM and I think I replied to it. :)_

_**Etheniel of Ithilien: **I'm so glad you're still reading it!_

_**Countcresent: **Hehe, I couldn't resist! And I know, I was sad writing it! Nice avi, btw. :)_

_**Mischief-Maker-Loves-to-Write: **Thank you so much for such a nice compliment! It means a lot to me. I hope you keep reading!_

_**MJ Potter Black Weasley: **I know, that part was super sad. :( Thanks for reading!_

**_Flik: _**_Yeah, I guess it was a bit predictable. Sorry I haven't gotten back to your PM yet. I would redo it, but I'm kind of busy tonight, so I'm sorry. If you have ideas for DMC, let me know though._

**_Jojo: _**_Maybe! You'll have to wait and see. *winks* And you thought it was unexpected? lol I had it planned from the beginning. Sure, so how about you have just been on Davy's ship for a while then? Does that work? How do I write so much? Well, I'm not in school, so that probably does it. =P_

_**XXGoldenEclipseXX: **You're welcome! *hugs* Thanks for reading it!_

_**SevenSeasPirateQueen: **Thanks for the review! Well, the bullet went through Alicia and into Barbossa. So he died when the curse was lifted since he had kind of been shot (lol, I'm not too creative with this kind of thing). Me? I'm mostly a Gillette fangirl, but I love so many of the characters. The only ones I don't really like are Jack, Will, and Elizabeth. Who do you like besides Davy?_

_**PizzaAndTacosAndCheese: **LOL, you and me think alike. Fluffy action is irresistible, you know? You should see my fortune telling skills. Like one out of my ten predictions come true (which is why I have a magic 8 ball over here). =P Ikr? I could have a ton of injuries as long as fluffy is there to make them disappear. hehe Exactly with Murtogg and Mulfory! They'd be all like "wtf?" lol I suppose the vision will scar them for life. =P_

* * *

**Flik/Jenna**

Jenna woke up in a soft bed. She looked around and noticed that she certainly wasn't on the Dauntless anymore. There were paintings on the wall and the bed she was lying on was huge. Blinking, she sat up and and groaned. Her whole body ached and she felt like she had bruises all over. Groaning again, she mumbled, "Where the hell am I?"

A familiar freckled face looked down at her and Gillette said, "My home. Now get up, we're going to see Sparrow's hanging."

"But I don't feel good!" Jenna complained. She looked down and found herself in a cream-colored dress. Eying it, she asked, "Where did this thing come from? Where are my normal clothes?"

"Somewhere where you can't get to them," Gillette told her firmly. "I put you in that dress for a reason. Come along."

Jenna didn't move. Still not too sure about the dress, she asked, "What reasons?"

"I will not have you running around in those short skirts in my house," Gillette said. In an undertone, he added, "Maybe Theodore won't notice you if you aren't dressed like a whore."

"Excuse me?" Jenna said indignantly. Pretending she had to itch, she flipped her skirt up to her upper thigh and smirked. Gillette grabbed her, gave her a rough kiss, and set her outside. Jenna pouted and asked, "What was that for?"

"For being naughty," Gillette told her, strutting towards the Fort with his arrogant air.

"Oh, sure, like we can't be naughty in private," Jenna said, rolling her eyes.

"If you do that in public, I will kick you out," Gillette said firmly. Jenna considered and asked, "Shall we give it a try?"

"No," Gillette replied, narrowing his eyes at her. "If you do that, I'm going to have to shove you in a hole in the ground."

"You love me too much for that," Jenna pointed out, not very concerned at his threats.

"Mm...you wish," Gillette replied, smirking as he laced his fingers through hers. The two came to stand at the front of the gathering in the Fort. Jack was standing on a platform next to the noose. He didn't seem too concerned.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have been…" a man started out.

Jack frowned and gave the man a dirty look, adding in an undertone, "Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow."

While the man listed all of Jack's crimes, Flik raced around the crowd to try and find Will. He was Jack's only hope. Finding him looking confused about what to do, Flik ran to him and said, "We've got to save Jack!"

"Save Jack?" Will echoed. "But we can't. How can we save Jack?"

Flik scowled at him and said, "You've done it before, just do it like you did in the movie, twat face!"

Will gave her a funny look and asked, "What?"

"Oh, nevermind," Flik said, getting more annoyed by the moment. "Listen carefully, Will. When Jack is about to be hung, you throw a sword for him to stand on so he doesn't suffocate. Then you go and push the executioner into the crowd of people. After that, you and Jack run to the edge of the Fort. Got that?"

"No," Will said. "Repeat it slower, please?" Flik chewed her lip impatiently and repeated the whole thing back to Will, wondering just how daft he could be. Finally, Will asked, "Why are we doing this again?"

"For Jack's sake!" Flik said indignantly. Will bit his lip and hesitated. Annoyed, Flik added, "For my sake then."

That did it. Will nodded, but said, "I think I should go speak to Elizabeth first."

Flik shook her head and protested, "No, there's no time. You have to go now!"

Seeing that she was right, Will started to move through the crowd, ignoring the cries of, "Hoi! Watch yourself!" Will fought his way through the crowd, shoving people left and right. As the rope started to drop, Will threw his sword just below Jack to give him a foothold. Flik let out a sigh of relief as Will bounded up to the executioner, sword ready. Will managed to push the executioner into the crowd and cut Jack free. The two grabbed a rope and started fighting their way to the edges of the Fort.

Norrington's men eventually caught up with them and the two were cornered at the edge of the Fort. Stepping forwards, Norrington looked at Jack and Will indignantly, saying, "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt, but not from you."

The Governor added, "On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man!" Will and Flik chorused together as Flik went to stand by Jack. Will continued, "If all I have achieved there is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner," Norrington said, giving Will a solemn look before turning to Flik and asking, "Miss Todd, what is this about?"

"My place is right here by Jack," Flik said simply. By this time, Elizabeth had made her way to the front of the gathering and went to stand between Will and Jack, saying, "As is mine."

"Good god," Norrington muttered as the Governor protested, "Elizabeth! Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake, put them down!" The officers surrounding the little group slowly put their guns down, looking a bit doubtful.

"So this is where your heart truly lies?" Norrington asked Elizabeth, looking between her and Will.

"It is," Elizabeth said nervously. Norrington looked hurt, but didn't speak his mind. Jack noticed Cotton's parrot flying around nearby and his eyes suddenly lit up. Sauntering over to the Governor, he said, "ell! I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically…"

Jack moved over to Norrington and got into his face, adding, "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." Norrington looked a bit confused as Jack ran to the edge of the Fort, taking Flik's arm as he turned to Elizabeth and said, "Elizabeth… it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry."

Will shot Jack a look that said don't-touch-my-girl as he met Jack's gaze. Not wanting to leave Will out, Jack added, "Will! Nice hat." Taking a step backwards, Jack turned to the whole assembly and said, "Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that…" Jack lost his balance and fell over the battlement, dragging Flik down with him.

Everyone went to see what had happened to the two. They fell through the air and landed in the water with a loud splash. Jack surface and pulled Flik up to the surface as well. His hands had somehow found the way under her shirt as he took a look at her and smiled, saying, "Are you alright, luv?"

"Of course," Flik said, giving him a wet kiss. From a ways away, someone called, "Sail ho!"

Looking up, Flik and Jack could see the Black Pearl coming towards them. They exchanged a grin and started swimming towards the boat. Jenna ran to the edge of the Fort and waved wildly at Flik, calling, "Woohoo, Flik! Up here! Is it fun jumping off the ledge? You know, I've always wanted to try...whoa!"

Jenna slipped and would've fallen into the water if Gillette hadn't yanked her back, asking Norrington, "What's your plan of action? Sir?"

Norrington ignored him and looked thoughtful. Finally, the Governor suggested, "Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?"

Norrington sighed and cleared his throat, saying, "Mr. Turner!"

Will looked at Elizabeth and said, "I will accept the consequences of my actions." Will then turned towards Norrington and waited for his verdict.

Pulling out the sword Will had made for him, Norrington stated firmly, "This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life. "

Seeing that Norrington was going to dismiss his crime, Will smiled and said, "Thank you." He went back to Elizabeth and the two held hands. Norrington started walking away, but Gillette wasn't quite ready for him to leave.

"Commodore! What about Sparrow?" he asked.

Norrington shrugged and said, "Oh, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start."

All the men started dispersing. The only people left were Jenna, Gillette, Elizabeth, Will, and the Governor. Ignoring the other three, Jenna stood by the ledge of the Fort and looked sad. A tear dripped down her cheek.

"It's bloody awful, isn't it? Having to just watch that pirate get away?" Gillette said, standing next to her.

"That's not what I'm sad about," Jenna said. "I'm sad because I won't get to see Flik for a while and Alicia is gone."

Sighing, Gillette watched her cry and said, "What can I do to cheer you up?"

Seizing the opportune moment, Jenna asked, "You'll do anything at all?"

Looking a bit suspicious, Gillette said, "Alright..."

"Okay, then we're going skinny dipping, you and me," she said, smirking. Jenna tugged off her dress and dumped it on the ground, ignoring Will and Elizabeth kissing on the opposite side of the Fort. Jenna started to run towards the ledge of the Fort. Gillette tried to stop her, interjecting, "But the rocks!"

Jenna rolled her eyes at him and said, "Oh, you and those rocks. Do you have rock paranoia or something? Come on, this will be fun." With that said, Jenna dove off the side of the Fort, forcing Gillette to go jumping in after her. He was definitely going to have his hands full.

Meanwhile, Jack and Flik were heaved back on the Black Pearl. Jack turned to the crew and said sternly, "Thought you were supposed to keep to the Code."

Gibbs gave him a sheepish smile and said, "We figured they were more what you call 'guidelines'."

Flik grabbed Jack's coat from Anamaria and helped Jack put it on. Smiling, she said, "The Black Pearl is ours!"

Jack walked over to the helm and looked around the ship fondly.

"Where to now?" Flik asked him curiously.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Jack pulled a map out of his pocket. He pointed to a place on it and said, "We'll be going here, luv. You and me and the crew. Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

* * *

_It's the last chapter so R&R people! I want lots of reviews. lol And let me know what you thought of the story overall too. I need ideas for DMC, but I can't start writing it until I get over the shock of OST. =P_


	17. Author's Note

**A/N: Woohoo, thanks for all the awesome reviews everyone! It means a lot to me! Ahem, this got super fucked up and some of it got deleted so don't be mad at me, Flik or Alicia. I meant to write...**

_Flik: Thanks for the ideas, I'll definitely add some of them in the sequel. And sorry about that, my keyboard is screwing. Also, I would never have started this without you, so thanks._

_Alicia: Aw_, _you're so nice! I could never have written this without you, you know. *hugs*_

_Romeondjuliet4-ever: Yes, I'm getting DMC up! I have the first chapter done and you're in it a bit. And what was that? *hides Happy* LOL I'm so greedy, I need two guys. =P_

_Caity: Aw, thanks so much! Glad you liked it. :)_

_Countcresent: Hehe, it's the first fic I actually finished! Everything else is like halfway done. lol I got your PM! I'll write you back as soon as I get time. Thanks! And OST is the new movie, you know, On Stranger Tides? :)  
_

_MJ Potter Black Weasley: I'm so glad you loved it! Don't worry, there will be a sequel!_

_Panky95: Thanks so much! No, I didn't like OST, but it was only because they killed my darling Fluffy. *sobs* And Happy. *sobs more* But besides for that, it was okay, you know?_

_Shadowsinthemoon: Yep, I'm doing a sequel right now actually! I just dunno what to call it yet. *thinks about this*_

_Igetupseteasily: Thank you so much! I was so nervous about humor, but I guess this turned out alright? :)_

_x-Pick'n'Mix-x: Well...Alicia's kind of dead. I'm fine though. =P You'll see what happens in the sequel._

_Jojo: Yay, glad you understand why I didn't like it. I had a mini seizure when they killed Happy and Fluffy. My dad's like "It's a good movie!" And I'm sobbing. lol Blackbeard and the Queen Anne's Revenge wasn't bad though. I didn't like Barbossa in this movie though. He should've died instead of my sweethearts. *grumbles* He was so mean to them, you know? Ahem. I'm ranting now, aren't I? Thanks so much for your review!_

_XXGoldenEclipseXX: Thanks for reading it! The sequel will be up very soon. And Happy is...currently locked up in my closet because I didn't want him around during the Jenna/Fluffy scene.  
_

_PizzaAndTacosAndCheese: I know, right? I would be happiest person ever if I had fluffy to comfort me. *daydreams* Theo, theo, where is Theo? Um...*thinks of something to say* I think he was below deck during the fight or something. *you can tell I so made this up* More Theo in the sequel though. _

_Skitzo-vamp: OMG, you're still reading! *cheers* Yeah, Gibbs with the trumpet is super LOL. Yeah, I thought OST would be good, but I am not watching it again because of the Happy/Fluffy part. Thanks for the ideas, btw. And yeah, isn't that part super boring? I don't like Lizzie much, she's just boring in general, you know?_

**My new fic is called "Fiendish Fixation" (bad title, but my brain is not working so it will work)  
**


End file.
